The Life Story of an Orphaned Kagome
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Kag a gangster,her mum bro died,she has 2 live with her rich perfect god parents stuck up daughter they,interfear with her,try 2 change her into something perfect,try 2 stop her from bein a gangster will they suceed? find out, COMPLETE!
1. How it all started

**Intro:** Kagome is a rebel, she dresses like any other 15 year old girl (all the latest fashions and labels, does not like to be told what to wear and hates looking ultra neat), she was wearing blue jeans that clinged to her body, she had a purple tank top on that said von dutch on the front, wearing red all start shoes and had her hair down. Her mother lets her go out at night or whenever accept she had to go to school. Kagome would hang around with her friends until like mid-night as long as she got her homework done, sometimes she would sneak out at night with her friends and go to other friends houses, her mum let her and Souta didn't care if she went out or not.

She never got much homework from school or got into much trouble, because she could always find a way to get out of it.

**The Life Story of an Orphaned Kagome**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters_

Please review this 

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

Kagome was sitting outside the patient's hospital room hoping that mum and Souta would be alive, her mother and brother were in a car crash, the nurses were trying desperately to save them.

"Miss Higurashi?" a nurse came out with a worried look "I'm sorry but your mother and your brother have passed away" said the nurse

"What?" Kagome broke up in tears "They are…dead?" she looked at the nurse hoping it was a mix up.

The nurse nodded in sadness, Kagome was on the floor crying out loud, the nurse went down to her level to comfort her.

A day later when Kagome is on the couch

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up to see it was her mums best friend Aiyu who enveloped her

"I heard the news about your mum and Souta, so your god parents have offered to take you in" she said sadly

"So who are they" Kagome sobbed

"They are the Kagriashi's, they have 1 child, her name is Nazuna and she is 15-just like you so you two should get along just fine they live in Osaka" She said happily

"I leave here?" Kagome looked up at her with a sad face

"Yes Kagome and you will go to a new school Osaka high" she said cheerfully "but you will have to drop Higurashi, you name now will be Kagome Kagriashi" she said

(a/n: Kagriashi is pronounced Kagria-shi)

Drop Higurashi? Will I ever get it back again? Kagome thought.

"So did you pack up all your stuff in boxes and bags?"

"Yes" said Kagome

After they had go to her new family Kagriashi, the maid had put all the boxes in her new room Kagome sat face to face to her new family on the very expensive white leather lounge suit, the family sat as if they were about to get a family photo done.

The girl that looked to be Nazuna was wearing a baby pink dress to her knees, white high heels and had make-up on, the dad was dressed in a business suit and the mother was wearing a dark pink office suit (skirt, shirt and jacket), she was wearing dark pink high heels but not as high a her daughters, her hair was done up in a clip, and had make-up on. They looked to be very rich since they had a big house (Looks like the one of 'Fresh Prince').

Kagome sank low in the lounge, after the dis-pleasing greetings and pretending to like them the social worker left the house and Kagome was sitting on the lounge.

"Kagome deer? Why don't you go and un-pack?" suggested Yuki (The mother)

"Keh ok" Kagome said cooly and went up stairs to her room.

Kagome was now in her room, there was big bed with all white sheets and covers, next to it was a white bedside table with a silver cordless phone. There was also a white wardrobe and empty white bookshelf, a chest of draws, next to it was just an white table ordinary table, a white desk that looked like it was for doing homework on and a balcony with table and chairs.

"My god this is definitely the sweet life" she said in a quiet voice as she started to un-pack her clothes in the chest of draws, plug her big stereo into the wall and put it on top of her chest of draws along with her CD collection in stacks next to it, she got out her lava lamp and put it on her bedside table next to the phone, she got out her DVD collection and her Play station game collection and put it on the book shelf, she set up her DVD/video player on to a TV which she put on that white table, she also hooked the play station 3 up to the TV as well, she put her dark purple mat out and put it near the bed, she got out her lap-top and put it on the desk with the charger, she did the same with her mobile phone as well.

"Hmmm…something's missing…" she said out loud "Ah ha" Kagome remembered

She got out a whole lot of rolled up posters out of one of her now empty bags and then got out some glue tack. Kagome began sticking posters up of Fergie, Pussycatdolls, Kanye West, Beyonce , The Veronicas, Panic! At the disco, Justin Timberlake, Bob Sinclair, Rihanna, v6, 50c and more.

Kagome decided she might go out since it was like lunch time and she didn't feel like eating at home, she felt like having lunch with friends so she stuffed her pocket with her wallet and phone, she got her leather jacket that said Weak-Beaters on the back in red in bloody kind of font and then went out the door off her room, she cooly went down stairs, before she went out of the house she raised her voice.

"I'm leaving now I'll be back at 11 tonight! Seya" Kagome yelled as she went out.

Kagome got out her mobile and called her friend Sango who had a car.

"Hey Sango you wanna hang out coz I'm stuck in Osaka with this ultra rich perfect family and I might turn into a good girl" she fake whinned

"Hold on I'll be there in a flash, where are ya?" she said getting into her car

"I'm onnn 1213 Yushi lane" explained

"K seya I'll be right there" after that they both hung up

"Oh yeah" Kagome said proudly

"11 o'clock!?" came a voice from behind her

Kagome turned around to find Nazuna with her arms crossed with a smirk.

"Keh gotta problem with that?" Kagome said game enough

"Mother doesn't like you being out after 6:00pm" she said in a miss perfect way

"Right you obviously don't know who I am?" she said as if she were a gangster well she is a gangster.

"OK…who arrrre you" she said

"I am Kagome Higurashi leader of the Weak-Beaters gang (she seemed clueless)…the post powerfull gang around Japan? Ever heard of 'em?" Kagome said in a game way and put on her gangster jacket.

"You are Kagome Kagriashi now and no I have not heard of them and I-" Nazuna was cut off by a blue Suburu speeding to her, she got the biggest fright.

A girl about 16 hopped out wearing mini black shorts, a dark brown long singlet, long black boots and that same jacket that Kagome was wearing.

"Sorry Kags for holdin ya up, gotta speedin ticket, siz chick givin ya trouble?" Sango said in a gangster voice

"Nah just mi room mate" Kagome replied looking at the rather startled rich girl

"Don't you dare hurt me or my family" she demanded and then ran back inside

"dow worry about her, jobs right" she said slangly

"K lets got before she gets her parents out here" she said getting in the drivers seat

**END of chapter, the next chapter will be funny**

**Thanks for reading **


	2. The mad maid

**The Life Story of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 2: The mad maid**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters_

**Last time**

"**Sorry Kags for holdin ya up, gotta speedin ticket, siz chick givin ya trouble?" Sango said in a gangster voice**

"**Nah just mi room mate" Kagome replied looking at the rather startled rich girl**

"**Don't you dare hurt me or my family" she demanded and then ran back inside**

"**dow worry about her, jobs right" she said slangly**

"**K lets got before she gets her parents out here" she said getting in the drivers seat**

"Keh sure lets go wouldn't want to get into this mess" Kagome said getting into the car and then strapping in while Sango started the car.

Sango and Kagome were off, Sango decided to pump up Bobsinclair, Robbie Williams, Fergie and anything with beat, they were driving along a hwy to Tokyo when Sango looked in the side mirrors to see an old woman in a maid costume speeding up saying "you get back here now".

"Hey Kags check out the old maid on the Italian styled motor bike" Sango laughed

"Ok" Kagome sticks her head out the window "Ya gotta be kiddin me" Kagome said looking surprised

"What?" Sango asked curiously

"That's the maid at my house" Kagome said urgently "We gotta loose her" she said

"K lets give her a little demonstration of what technology she has missed" Sango said speeding up

Sango sped up to 200k but the mad maid was still chasing her, with Kagome in her seat looking out the revision mirror.

"She's still there she isn't slowing down" Kagome urged

"Hold on Kags" Sango said speeding up a little more this time to 260k.

"I WILL GET YOU KAGOME KAGRAISHI" Yelled the mad maid

"Sango do you have anything to throw at her that will put her off balance?" asked Kagome

"Yeah Kags in the glove box there are pins chuck 'em on the road where she's driving" said Sango with a smile

"Right!" as Kagome got a hand full and chucked them on the road where she was driving "My name is KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Kagome yelled

The mad maid got her tires poped and lost control "NOOOOO" she screamed as she lost control and was getting smaller as the girls drove on.

Sango slowed down a bit to the speed limit and were cheering "YEAH!" they both said "We got her bad-oooh yeah!" they both said

They got to the gangster head quarters a house just near Tokyo the city, everyone was partying when they got there drinking, and having a chat about crazy things.

Everyone stopped to see Kagome and Sango with a big smile on there face "So what's up Kags?" asked one.

"Well ya know what happened on the way? Well Me and Sango were driving and my god parents maid tried to stop me from going with Sango on a Italian styled motor bike, and GOD it was funny coz Sango got the idea to throw pins on her path was so that her stingy little wheels would pop" Kagome explained.

"YEEEAAAAAH" everyone cheered.

Then a girl put on some rock music and now everyone was drinking and just partying like dancing and stuff like that, Kagome and Sango went to the snack table, got a plate and then stuffed it with chocolate, chips, buger, chips and other fatty yummy foods, that was her tea

She ate it all and then mixed red cordial with Vodka and started chuggen it down everyone stopped and created a circle around her.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" They all said as she was on her 6th drink and man was she drunk.

After a lot more people got drunk people were dancing on tables and saying all this weird stuff.

"I Higurashi Kagome, will dance for you" Kagome said drunkly

"I also Higurashi Kagome will sing for you" a boy somehow got a black haired wig and put it on while sing into a beer bottle "LALALA"

"I also Higurashi Kagome will laugh for you" another boy got a wig on too" HAHAHAHAH"

You could now see Kagome and two boys on wigs trying to be Kagome doing some pretty wacky stuff.

Everyone was partying around until there was a bang on the door everyone was now quiet, the boys with the wigs and Kagome snapped out of it, Sango took Kagome's hand and went out the back door while telling everyone that the 'don't know Kagome'.

One girl opened the door to a very battered maid, she was dirtymand dusty, her hair was a mess and she was sweating looking very angry.

"Where is Kagome?" she yelled "WHERE IS SHE?" she was really angry

Kagome and Sango where out the back, Sango decided to sneak over to her car and then drive off somewhere else where the mad maid couldn't find her so they did.

Sango and Kagome went passed an open window as they went around the side, the mad maid saw them started to walk out briskly to them, they were getting into the car as the mad maid was after them, she was 1 cm away before Sango sped off into the streets.

Kagome and Sango decided to go to a night club called Alien, there were people dancing and having drinks and stuff like that, the reason Sango and Kagome got in under aged is because they know the people who own it but they have to hide when the cops come.

2 hours later everything is peaceful not a mad maid in sight until…

"Hey what do you think your doing?" yelled one of the body guards from the front "Strict dress code applys and your too old"

"Where is Kagome?!" she screamed again

Kagome and Sango were quietly trying to go out of the room but it was already too late the mad maid had already spotted them.

"There you are, now come back Kagome Kagraishi, deer you start school tomorrow, you need to get a good night sleep" she said in an angered and calm voice

"OK lady lets get one thing straight here; it is Kagome 'Higurashi' and I will come back when I'm ready, got that?" she said with a smart attitude and then walked out with Sango to her car, that was the last of mad maid they hoped.

Sango and Kagome went back to the party at the head quarters, everyone stopped and cheered for Kagome and Sango.

Kagome got drunk again and she was dancing on the tables and having lots of fun, for hours more. Until it was 10:45pm so Sango decided it was time to take Kagome back home. So they got in the car, Kagome was still drunk but Sango decided to be the designated driver.

When they got out the front of her god parents house Kagome said a good bye to Sango and then stumbled up to the door step drunkly, she opened the door and then saw her god parents at the kitchen chatting.

"I'm telling you this girl is out of control" complained the maid just before a drunk Kagome came in.

"Hey I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack yay…I had the best party…and that fucking maid tried to stop me but she didn't...haha" as she went passed them and her god father, mother and maid came up to her.

"You had us worried sick!" said her God mother

"Just get to bed, you have school tomorrow" comanded her pointing up stairs

"WEEEEEEEE OK I got to bed yay!" Kagome stumbled up the stairs

Kagome was long in in her room so her God parents and the maid where making a plan.

"We've got plans for this young lady" the maid said while her and Kagome's God parents were looking at a brochor for a boarding school in Kyoto.

Thank you for reading chapter I will have the next chapter up soon so stay tuned and I hope you thought this chapter was funny and I promise I will put Inuyasha into the next chapter.

thank you Snow Drop Princess


	3. The New Boarding School

**The Story of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 3: The new boarding school**

Kagome awoke to the not so crazy maid opening the blinds at 8:00pm in the morning on a Friday.

"Good morning Miss Kagraishi" she said sweetly

"It's too friggin early to be up" Kagome growled pulling the covers over her head

"You have to be ready to go to boarding school, so pack your stuff and be ready to go at lunch time, have a shower and after you pack put this uniform on" and the shoes as she walked out of the room gracefully.

Kagome shot out of bed "OK OK What the fuck is going on here" kagome asked herself

Kagome got her white fluffy, her blue bathroom bag, towel and headed towards the bathroom while in a tank top and black undies, while a boy about her age with brown hair, blue eyes and in a very nice blue uniform looked at her from up-stairs.

"What the hell are you looking at hentai?" she glared and then moved on

Kagome went into the big white shiny bathroom; she decided to have a bath so she got her bubble bath soup and squeezed in some and then ran the bath full bore on warm water.

When it was full of water and foam she undressed and slid into the warm bath, she relaxed thinking of the good things she might find in this new school-well if there is any…

She washed her hair, got out, packed up her bathroom supplies, wrapped a towel around her and then went out carrying all of her stuff out with her.

She made it too her room, she got dressed in the uniform; it was a short navy pleated skirt, a light blue long sleave shirt, a navy v-neck woolly jumper with light blue around the v-neck, she had a navy blazer on, long white socks up to her knees almost and a pair of t-bars.

Kagome didn't tuck her shirt in, she just let it hang out, her socks were scrunched down low, Kagome began packing all of her stuff in bags and boxes, she did this for an hour and then came down stairs with her hair still wet.

She sat down at the breakfast table with all eyes of her god family and the blue eyed boy open wide to see her dressed like a rebel in a school uniform.

"What?" she said

"Here is your breakfast Miss Kagraishi" said the maid smiling at her

"Miss HIGURASHI" she emphasized her real last name as she stared at her with one eye brow up.

Kagome looked down at her plate to see scrambled eggs on one piece of toast and bacon on the other, Kagome gave it a half smile and then combined her breakfast into a sandwich and ate it.

"Ahem" motioned Nazuna as she looked at her in disgust as Kagome licked her fingers in between bites.

"Kagome deer, I might suggest you use your knife and fork" her god mother motioned

"Too late" Kagome had already finished her last bite and put it in her mouth.

"Kagome deer the movers will be here soon to collect your things so I suggest you clean your teeth and then neaten your self up darling" said her God mother as nicely as she could.

But Kagome couldn't hear because she was listening to greenday on her black i-pod nano as she went up stairs to clean her teeth, she did and then she went into her room to get anything that she forgot to pack up. There was nothing else, she put her i-pod away then someone came in the room.

"Movers" said a guy taking all the boxes on then wheely things and then 4 more others did the same.

The boy had gone when she went down stairs.

Kagome heads down stairs while the movers get her stuff into the truck.

"Kagome? It's time to go, here's your school bag" she said sweetly

Kagome gave a sarcastic smile and took it, it was dark blue with the emblem (5 little blue stars) same as what was on the left side of her jumper, it was really heavy, she didn't bother to look in it because she didn't think she'd be satisfied of what she found in it. It would probably be books on how to be a miss perfect Nazuna or shit like that.

"Kagome get into the limo sweetly" said her God mother

Kagome got in the limo with her bag as they got going Kagome noticed a phone built into the arm of a hand rest so she decided to call Sango off it.

"Sango I'm in a limo and I'm using the phone in it!" she said

"OMG are you? Why?" Sango laughed

" agh there've sending me to a boarding school now, Blue star 5 in Kyoto" Kagome sagged

"Aww that's shit, I heard all the stuck up girls go there and the most sweetest boys, look sorry Kags I gotta go well I hope you don't turn into a miss perfect" she laughed

Sango hung up and so did Kagome, finally they arrived at Kyoto, they drove along a road and then to a big building, the buildings were modern, they were like stainless steal rectangles. Kagome could see girls walking around in the same uniform as her but looked a bit neater and acted like Nazuna.

Even the boys were sweet; they were wearing the same uniform as the boy at her house.

The limo driver had stopped at a black building, there was a tiled pathway that led to the door. Just then a woman came out, she dressed like her God mother, Kagome got out with her bag, the moving truck was following too.

God parents house

"Hello Akida, my err God sister is coming to Blue start 5 and she is a little rusty on the edges so I think it would be appropriate if you show her what's right" said Nazuna talking on her mobile to Akida

"Now she will perfect" Nazuna said to herself in a snobbish way

Limo

"Welcome Kagome" said the woman "I am Mrs Yanija, the principle, come with me and bring your moving truck with you" she said happily as they both walked a few hundred meters.

Until they got to a building, her and the principle went in, they went up some stairs and got to a door, again the room had shiny blonde floor boards, white walls, and a window; under the window was a big double bed with green covers, there was all the stuff back at her god parents place.

When the principle left Kagome had unpacked her stuff out of the boxes and bags and put them in the places they would go in her god parents house.

Now everything was set, she had her posters up, a black mat on the floor and a purple blanket her mother had knitted for her on the bed as well as some black fluffy cushions.

She heard a knock on the door, she went to answer it and it was a blonde girl with perfect short curls, she was dressed nicely in her uniform-she kinda looked a bit 1950's.

Infact there was 2 other girls; one with brown straight hair and the other with dark red hair (Kinda like Linsay Lohan in Freaky Friday) and they where dressed nicely.

"IIIII am Akida and these are some of my friends Kitoma (points to the red haired girl) and Sasha (points to the brown haired girl)" she said in a Nazuna kind of way

I don't like the look on these girls, they are just like copies of Nazuna oh god no, I think I'd rather have one Nazuna than 4000 Nazunas.

"Keh" she simply said

The girls where bombarded by some other girls with black hair and pink eye's another with black hair and brown eye's and another with dark pink hair and green eye's. They were also dressed like rebels in a school uniform.

"Don't mind those Nazuna barbie dolls" said the black haired girl

"Wait you guys know Nazuna?" she said surprisingly

"The we do, she used to go here until we and some other boys drove her out" said the pink haired girl.

"Woa that stuck up miss perfect barbie doll is my God sister" said Kagome in her normal gangster tone.

"We feel sorry for you and anyway I'm Kikyo but call me Kiks" said the blacked haired, brown eyed girl

"I'm Sakura but call me Saku" said the pink haired girl

"I'm Yura but just call me Yura" said the pink eyed girl

"I'm Kagome but call me Kags coz that's what my friends call me" she said as she bowed to them

"Wait Kags of the Weak beater gang?" Sakura said in surprise

"Keh that's me" she said simply

"We forever praise you coz we actually didn't get another barbie doll" Sakura replied.

"So you wanna come in?" Kagome asked

"Yeah ok" they all said

Kagome and the girls came in.

"Oh and Kags? You might need this, this is our book on the students and the teachers; it's our little manual on the school-like what do do and who to avoid" said Kikyo handing a black diary to her.

"Kool thanx guys" Kagome thanked them

"K we start school tomorrow so we've gonna show you around" said Yura taking her arm

After they showed her around all the school they decided to sneak them selves into the boys dorm (Nothing dirty is going to happen so don't worry).

"Now Kags make sure you avoid Houjou and his friends, coz they'll dob on us" explained Sakura pointing to Houjou and his friends who looked ver sweet and weren't talking about the latest gossip or about 'who the hottest girl is in the school?' and stuff like that. Instead they had a pleasant talk about homework and the weather.

Hey that's the guy at my house Kagome thought.

They finally got passed Houjou and his friends and too a door on the bottom floor, there was loud music by Greenday playing, they knocked on it.

"Hey Inuyasha it's us, let us in" said Yura knocking on the door

Then right in front of Kagome and her new friends was a guy about her age with a lean muscular chest, his hair was silver, he had dog ears on his head, he had his school grey pants on. He was so cute, Kagome thought.

"Keh come you girls before Houjou spots us" he said getting out of the door way.

The girls walked into his room quickly, Inuyasha started to talk.

"K you must be the new girl, over sitting on the bed chilin over there is Miroku, Naraku, Kouga and Shippo" he explained in a chill-out way.

"Hey" said Kouga

"Sup" said Shippo

"Hi" said Naraku

"How they hanging?" asked Miroku

"Miroku you perve she doesn't have balls" said Inuyasha walking over and giving tap on the back of the head while chuckling "Well I can't use the word 'she' all the time…so what's your name?" he said slangly.

"The names Kagome Higurashi, but please call me Kags like my friends do" she said bowing to him.

"Uh..ok…wait the Kagome Higurashi of the weak-beaters gang around Tokyo?!" asked Inuyasha in surprise

"Keh that's me" she simply said

"We all forever praise you but if you cross us you die…(Inuyasha gets stunned)…joking!" said Inuyasha

Then everyone laughs including Kagome.

"Ya had me for a second there" Kagome laughed "I never get this good shit at my God parents house" Kagome said slangly.

"Who are ya God parents?" asked Inuyasha

"Nazuna's parents, that stuck up God sister" she said

"Aww man we feel sorry for you and you know we drove her out of this school?" Inuyasha said

"Man that was fun day that one!" said Naraku

"Remember how we haha put bucket of red non mixed cordial on the door and when she opened it she got covered and everyone accept her friends was calling her period coloured…OH GOD THAT WAS FUNNY" laughed Shippo as everyone else laughed

"Oh god ya should of see the time when our maid at working at my God parents house was chasing me on an Italian styled motor bike so me and Sango threw pins on the road and she totally lost control, so we thought it was over coz we were at the gang place and she came knocking on the door hahah funny" Kagome explained the rest and everyone and her laughed their heads off.

"My maid is crazy man" she said

They were all walking down memory lane and laughing about the funny things.

"Hey you should hang out with us tomorrow in lunch breaks" said Inuyasha

"Keh ok" she said happily

"Oh god you won't believe this girls have to lady like classes" said Kikyo said with a smirk "Fucking bitch Mrs Hitchwich".

Later the girls headed back to Kagome's room to hang out but then…

"Ladies…Ladies…Lady like classes" said an old women's voice along all the halls clapping her hands

"Ugh fucking bitch" said Sakura

"Yeah I wish she'd fuck off" Kikyo

"Yeah me too" said Yura

"mmm this is going to be fucked isn't it" Kagome said

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I will have the another chap up soon oh and by the way thank you to these people who reviewed and put me as a fav: The spiked dragon, Destiny's Destination, sesshomarukagomeforever23, Inuhanyouchick, Snow Drop Princess and foxxyfoxx1


	4. Lady like class

**The Life of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 4: Lady like class**

**Last time**

"**Ladies…Ladies…Lady like classes" said an old women's voice along all the halls clapping her hands**

"**Ugh fucking bitch" said Sakura**

"**Yeah I wish she'd fuck off" Kikyo**

"**Yeah me too" said Yura **

"**mmm this is going to be fucked isn't it" Kagome said**

All of the girls headed out side the rooms and down to a what look like a room full of patete little white tables and chairs, there where two chairs on each table and a set of cutlery (like 4 forks ect), little pretty tea cups, a plate on a plate there was a cup cake, napkin and ect.

"Ok ladies now take on table to your self" the teacher announced

Kagome took the table next to Sakura and there was that blonde curly haired girl from before.

"Oh hello, don't you just love this class?" she said gracefully

"Nuh I think it's a load of shit" replied Kagome

The girl looked stunned for words but Kagome just gave her a half smile/smirk, and she just looked away.

"Ok ok ladies now we are going to work on the tea cup today" said the teacher sitting down at the head of the class on the same table as the others "Now follow my lead" she said picking up the teacup and sipping it like a queen.

Everyone did just that except Kagome and her friends who just sat back like it was a deck chair, chugged it down and then went 'ahhhh'.

The teacher was didn't notice them do that until she chose Kagome and Akida to do a demonstration inj front of the class; Akida went first- she sat up like a lady, picked up the tea cup with the tea, stuck her pinkie finger out and sipped it and then put it down (she literally sipped it like a queen).

"Very good Akida" she did a polite clap

Akida gave a very patete smile.

"Kagome, now show us how gracefully you can sip a cup of tea" The teacher said gracefully

"Alrighty" Kagome sat as if she were in a deck chair, took the cup but instead of holding the handle she held the whole cup and gulped it down but then Kagome decided to make a big act, she spat it all out on Akida which a bit of a panic attack with her new school uniform.

"Blarrr…whats in this stuff?!" Kagome yelled

Everyone except her friends were disgusted, her friends just cracked up laughing, Akida wipped herself off with a napkin.

"Ok girls, the boys should be here soon" just as the teacher did that, Inuyasha, his friends, Houjou and his friends entered the room.

Inuyasha sat at the table with Kagome, Naraku with Kikyo, Kouga with Kagura, Miroku with Sakura and poor Shippo got stuck with Akida.

Shippo made an imitation of choking which made Akida annoyed "Help…me" he joked

"Ok everyone!" The teacher clapped her hands

"The man must first greet the woman (looks at Houjou and Sasha) now I want you too see how gracefully young Houjou and Sasha greet each other" the teacher announced

Houjou went first "hello I am Houjou Numura, how do you do?" he said

"Oh, that is a nice name Houjou, I am Sasha Karshi, it is a pleasure to meet you" she gracefully said

They both took a sip of tea.

"Well done Houjou and Sasha" the teacher clapped but no one else did "Now everyone else try it" she announced.

"Hi my names Kagome Higurashi and I am the leader of the Weak-beaters gang and currently my life is miserable and literally fucked up, what's your name?" Kagome slangly said as they both sat as if they were both in deck chairs.

"Hey the names Inuyasha Tashio, I like you attitude, my life is fucked up as well, I have to live with my half brother coz dad died, he only likes classical music" Inuyasha explained

"We got a lot to talk about, so when did your dad die?" asked Kagome

"He died when I was 14 and when my bro was 27, why is your life fucked up?" asked Inuyasha

"Well because my mum and bro died and now I am forced to live with my god parents, a mad maid and a stuck-up miss perfect god sister, they sent me to this school cuz they thought they could change me into a Nazuna copy" explained Kagome

"Hey ya know what? How bout me you, the girls and the guys sneak out tonight?" said Inuyasha leaning close to her in a whisper

"Keh ok where?" asked Kagome in a whisper

"I'll call you tonight at 8:00pm, here write your number on here" whispered Inuyasha handing her a pen and paper under the table.

Kagome took the pen and paper and wrote her number down them handed them both back "Give me your number" said Kagome in a whisper

Inuyasha kept Kagome's number in her pocket and then gave his number to Kagome careful not to make it too obvious, Kagome put Inuyasha's number in her bra.

"K where've all set for tonight, I can get into a night clubs in Tokyo and anyone I want, coz I know the people who own this cool night club but you'll have to hide when the cops come k?" Kagome asked in a whisper

"Yeah sure but how do we get there?" asked Inuyasha in a whisper

"We'll talk about that when you rig me tonight k?" Said Kagome

"Yeah ok" said Inuyasha

"So Inuyasha what bands do you like?" asked Inuyasha in her normal voice

"Uh…greenday, Block party, The Killers, Panic at the disco, Kanye West" Inuyasha explained

"What do you like?" asked Inuyasha

"greenday, Block party, The Killers, Panic at the disco, Kanye West, the veronicas, fergie, 50c, and yeah" said Kagome

Soon it was tea time, Kagome and her friends sat at a big round table, Kagome saw some people she didn't recognize.

"Hey Kags, these are our other friends Ayame, Kagura, Naruto, Saske, Keiko and Uske" said Inuyasha, they were all dressed as rebels in a school uniform.

(A/N: you all should know who what these new people in the story look like, if you have any questions please review)

The eating area was like a big fancy restaurant, white table cloth with plates, napkins, chopsticks ect, the carpet was black, the walls were of a cream colour with fancy painting on the walls.

Suddenly a number of waitresses came out carrying plates of ramen noodles out, now everyone had got their meal and then had started to eat.

(Inuyasha sat next to Kagome)

"Hey Kags do you mind if I have a few exsta's come along?" Inuyasha asked

"How many?" asked Kagome

"Just the people you have met" said Inuyasha

"Yeah ok, I'll have to get another car though" Kagome said

"Don't worry Kagura has kia carnival that her friend owns so she'll get her to drive he" Inuyasha re-assured

"and I guess they'll got in that including Saks (Sakura)" Said Inuyasha

"Sango will drive me, you, Yura and Kiks k?" Kagome said

"yeah at 9 tonight at the entrance gates?" asked Inuyasha

"Sure ok" Kagome agreed

Kagome told everyone on the table without anyone hearing.

"K peeps? Wear stuff that is suitable for clubbing, 9 tonight k?" she said

Everyone agreed to go, everyone had packed up and now it was time to get ready for bed and have showers, but Kags new ppls had other ideas…

Authors note: ok every one let me explain a few things; the pairings are: SanXMir, KikXNaraku, KeikoXUske (I haven't figured out the other people yet but those are definite pairings that won't change.

I'd like to say arigoto to these reviewers

sesshoumarukagomeforever23: thankyou I will continue

Inuhanyouchick: no Inuyasha is not going with the clay pot (Kikyou) instead he's going with Kagome

Sesshoumarubelongstome: this is a InuXKag ff, Kikyo is going with someone else

The Spiked Dragon: yeah I know, Nazuna is ment to be kinda stuck-up, clueless, miss perfect kinda sweet Barbie doll kinda girl

Sesshoumarukagomeforver23: I will continue the story! So don't worry, I won't change kags rebel attitude

Find out what happens in the next chapter and thank you all for reading!


	5. Sneaking out

**The Life of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 5: Sneaking out**

**Last time**

**Kagome told everyone on the table without anyone hearing.**

"**K peeps? Wear stuff that is suitable for clubbing, 9 tonight k?" she said**

**Everyone agreed to go, everyone had packed up and now it was time to get ready for bed and have showers, but Kags new ppls had other ideas…**

Randa15: Grrrr I 'm not aloud to put chapters on from the school internet coz Mr Bell said so I'm really annoyed and in a bad mood so please don't send me any flames randa15 does a puppy dog look please? 

(A/N: I will be incluing Mr Bell into the story 2)

Kagome was in her room, in her pyjama's, she was getting into some tight, skinny leg jeans, a red singlet, her gangster jacket, and her black low heels.

The time was now 8:15pm, so Kagome decided to call Inuyasha, she dialed the number and then he picked up.

"Hello? Inuyasha speaking" he said

"Oh hi Inuyasha, I just called to tell you that you have to wear black, coz this club is a gangster club" Kagome explained

"I am dressed in black and looking like a gangster" he said with a chuckle

"Cool and can you call everyone else to tell them to wear black? Preferably what I'm wearing, I'll send you a txt K?" Kagome said

"K I'll hang up" Inuyasha said as they both hung up.

Kagome sent him a txt of what she was wearing, Inuyasha sent it to the girls that were going.

Kagome then rang Sango…

"Hello Sango speaking?"

"Hey Sango its me, I have a favour to ask you; can you pick up me and some others at the entrance gates?" asked Kagome

"Yeah sure Kags be my pleasure" Sango said

"K thanx seya" they both hung up

Kagome got a call off Sakura…

"Hello?"

"hey Kags I just rang to tell ya that the Nazuna Barbie dolls are hanging around the front door out of our building so I think we should go out the window, there is a rope under your bed so tie it to something secure and slide down quietly" Sakura explained.

"Ok thanks for that Sakura, did Inuyasha give you my number?" Kagome said

"Yup, he was running out of credit coz his brother banned him coz he didn't clean his room before he left to this 5 star shit" she laughed

"OMG really?" Kagome laughed

"Yeah, I better go soon and get changed oh and I got the picture of what to wear, bye" they both hung up.

Now it was 8:45pm 'I better go' Kagome thought as she went under her bed to get the rope, she tied it to the bed which was heaving on the ground so it was secure, Kagome slid down it no worries with a back pack on her back-since she was the boss of a ninja gang but nobody knew that it was a ninja gang.

Kagome then started to make her way to the front gates, she then went passed the boys dorm to see Inuyasha and the other boys with their back packs looking like any other bad-boy gangster.

She went over to them…

"Hey you guys do you know where the girls are?" asked Kagome

"hey all you whats up" asked Kagura with all the other girls dressed similar to Kagome.

"We all gonna go and get a girl?" asked Mirokus

"Miroku ya leach" said Inuyasha punching him not hard

"What I ment to say was are we going now?" asked Miroku innocently

"Yeah lets go" said Sakura "Before the Houjou kens and the Nazuna barbie dolls catch us" laughed Sakura

Everyone made their way to the front gate without making a sound, when they got there, there was a black kia carnival and a blue suburu.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo got in the Suburu with Sango and Kagura, Kouga, Sakura, Naruto, Saske, Kieko, Uske got into the kia carnival.

In the Suburu (Miroku is in the front with Sango, Kagome is on the left side, Inuyasha is in the middle and Shippo is on the right side)

"Hey everyone? This is Sango one of my friends" Kagome said

"Hey Sango!" said everyone as Sango started up the car

The kia followed the Suburu out of the gates of hell and into Tokyo, Sango accidentally went over a pot hole which made the car go 'bump', Inuyasha immediately put his hand on Kagome's thigh as a reaction to the bump. Kagome gasped then blushed and as soon as she did, Inuyasha pulled his hand off.

"Uh…sorry Kags" Inuyasha said with a slight blush

"Uh…that's ok" Replied Kagome while blushing

They then went to the gang head quarters, everyone got out in the drive way and followed Sango and Kagome into the head quarters house.

"Guys just chill together and get your self a drink from the bar over there" Sango pointing over to the bar.

"Hey Kags you gotta few tricks up your sleeves" Said Inuyasha who was next to her

"Keh I got more where that came from, I'm going to a night club-wanna come?" asked Kagome

"Ok I'll go, the others seem to be enjoying themselves" said Inuyasha watching Sango flirt with Miroku, Sakura flirting with Saske, Uske flirting with Kieko, Naruto flirting with Kagura, Kouga flirting with Ayame, Kikyo flirting with Naraku, Shippo flirting with a girl named Rin (she is part of the weak beaters gang).

(A/N: those up there definite pairings)

"Wait, your friends with Rin?" asked Inuyasha

(A/N: ok in this fic Rin is the same age as Kagome and everyone)

"Keh…you know her?" asked Kagome

"She's kinda like my little sister, my brother adopted her when I was 13" Inuyasha explained "So that's were she's been sneaking off to" Inuyasha said

"She never really talked about who her family was" Kagome said

"K lets go" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street with Inuyasha holding her hand, both of them felt good, when they got to the club, got a drink and everything they were soon flirting until Inuyasha leaned over and gave he a kiss on the lips, in a flash Kagome and Inuyasha were tongue kissing. His lips against hers.

Kagome walked back to the head quarters hand in hand with Inuyasha, they were gazing into each others eyes, when they opened the door everyone was staring at them and then went "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh".

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed so everyone else did too all of her friends had found love too XD!

Shippo and Rin where out in the back yard

(A/N: Shippo is not that short in this fic, he is only just slightly shorter than Inuyasha)

"I love you Rin and I want to see you again again and again" said Shippo holding Rins hands in his.

"Wow, I love you to!" said Rin as she pulled him in for a magical embrace.

Soon after Rin gave Shippo her mobile number, and home address and Shippo gave Rin his mobile and his home address and dorm number ect.

It was now 3:45am in the morning, Shippo and Rin came in from the back yard.

"Shippo we gotta go" said Naraku

Just then went Shippo and Rin were saying their goodbyes Inuyasha came up to them.

"SO that's where you've been sneaking off to" Said Inuyasha with a smirk

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" asked Rin

"Well I'm with Kags over there and she is now my girlfriend, we got a ride" explained Inuyasha

"But Inuyasha ain't you ment to be at boarding school?" asked Rin

"Keh we snuck out, me and Kags were at a night club" explained Inuyasha

"Make sure Sess doesn't catch ya, or you'll be banned from everything" explained Inuyasha

"Thanks Inuyasha" she said

"That's ok, Now Shippo we gotta go before they notice where've gone and Rin you better go back home soon too" said Inuyasha as Shippo followed him out to the car.

Everyone was now in the cars, the Suburu and the kia went back to the gates of hell, when they got back, Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands and so were the other couples.

The boys and the girls parted and went back to there rooms quietly, they got into there pyjama's and went to bed to try and get some sleep.

Shippo longed to see Rin again, he was already dreaming of her and only her,

Rin's house

Rin was getting in from her window and saw Sesshomaru sitting on her bed waiting for her, uh oh thought Rin as she saw him giving her the look.

"Where have you been" he asked quickly

"I-I-I…was I mean I-" Rin was cut off

"Come here now" he said motioning in front of him

Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rin I don't like you going out that late at night and there is no possible way to do this but to send you to 5 star blue boarding school" he said standing up like a parent.

"Your starting tomorrow so pack quickly and be off to bed with you, you will be expected to be up and dressed down stairs by 8:30pm for breakfast and leave at 10:00am" He said and then walking out of the room.

Rin began packing things into boxes and bags and yeah… you know what happens, Sesshomaru called the school to get a uniform for Rin and yeah.

Rin after packing went to bed dreaming about seeing Shippo again, for the first time ever to be honest Rin actually was going to be happy where Sesshomaru was going to send her in a long time.

End of chapter!! K I hope you have enjoyed reading it and thank you to all of my reviewers and the people who have added me to a favourite or an alert ARIGOTO!!!! 2 EVERYONE!!!

Sorry this chapter took so long, I got banned from using the internet for the weekend and did I mention that Mr Bell (an annoying teacher at school) banned me from using the internet at school too? Ugh man 

And everyone did you know that I am learning Japanese right now off a disk, so I will be spending some time with that. But I will try my best get as many chapters in as possible.

And I forgot to mention-my blonde friend helped me with the last chapter so thankyou to my blonde friend!!!!!!!


	6. New girl and Sneak out again

Ok lets get one thing straight here, I do not own the Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hukashow, Yi-gi-oh and Naruto characters so don't sue me coz I'm just a anime crazed kid oh and one more thing…MY MUM BROUGHT ME 1, 2 and 3 OF THE INUYASHA MOVIES!!!! YAY!!!! MY MUM IS SOOOOO COOL!!!!!!...heh…heh…sorry for the little out burst I'm just excited any way-ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE…please review. Randa15 smiles shyly and goes to her room to watch the Inuyasha movies 

Parings: InuyashaXKagome 

SangoXMiroku

SakuraXSaske

UskeXKeiko

NarutoXKagura

KougaXAyame

KikyoXNaraku

ShippoXRin

**The Life of an Orphan Kagome**

**Chapter 6: New girl+Sneak out again**

**Last time:**

"**Your starting tomorrow so pack quickly and be off to bed with you, you will be expected to be up and dressed down stairs by 8:30pm for breakfast and leave at 10:00am" He said and then walking out of the room.**

**Rin began packing things into boxes and bags and yeah… you know what happens, Sesshomaru called the school to get a uniform for Rin and yeah. **

**Rin after packing went to bed dreaming about seeing Shippo again, for the first time ever to be honest Rin actually was going to be happy where Sesshomaru was going to send her in a long time. **

Rin woke to a rainy cold cloudy morning at 7:45am, she got up and had a shower, while she was in the shower she was still dreaming about Shippo. She got out and dressed in a black T-shirt saying 'yeah…yeah whatever' in white writing, a pair of jeans that clinged to her curves, a pair of black low heels, a blue ment to be faded zip jumper, tied her hair up in a messy bun and then went down stairs for breakfast to see Sesshomaru dressed in a suit sipping tea while reading a really big novel.

Breakfast was oat meal this time, Rin started to eat while sitting back in her chair, Sesshomaru looked up at her giving her 'the look'.

"Rin sit up straight you're a lady, and I do wish you would put something nicer on" he said like a command but Rin was kinda like Kagome (She was adopted into a miss perfect kinda life ect.)

Blue star 5

"Ugh not this friggen class" Kagome said walking with her friends in their paring while have Inuyasha's arm around her waist.

"Keh I'm afraid so, oh god I hate science god Mr Bell just drives me mad" agreed Inuyasha

Everyone else says stuff about agreeing with it until they get to the actual class, they all take their seats in a row at the back of the class while the Nazuna girls take the front row.

"OK ok ok ok ok c-class slurp, dribble take out your books and answer t-these questions on the board ok ok" he said

(a/n: this is a real teacher at my school that really pisses me and everyone off)

Mr Bell had written on the white board with the white board maker and then went to his desk to twiddle his thumbs and fall asleep drooling.

The back row just answered the questions in a one word answer in like 10 minutes and then just talked about stuff while the Nazuna girls had still had their heads down.

"Pretty sick party last night wasn't it" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"Sure was, one of the best parties I've ever been to, not like the tea parties my brother drags me along to that's for sure" Inuyasha chuckled

Just then the principle walked in with a very familiar face dressed like a rebel in school uniform, the principle gave Mr Bell a tap on the shoulder which sent him into a shock.

"I-I-I wasn't asleep I was just-" he got cut off when the principle announced the new student

"Everyone? Attention over here please!" everyone looked up at her

The back row gasped in surprise, Shippo's dreams had just came true as he looked at the new familiar student, it was Rin.

"This is our new student Rin, please make her feel welcome" announced the principle as she walked out after.

Rin had all her books until she saw Kagome and Kagome's new friends and ofcouse Shippo her boyfriend. She sat right next to Shippo and said a sexy hello into his ear which made Shippo rub her leg, but Mr Bell didn't notice this he was already asleep drooling.

"Rin, what happened?" asked Shippo who stopped stroking her leg

"Sesshomaru caught me sneaking out and said I couldn't be trusted so he sent me here to keep an eye on me" Rin explained

"He did? That's exactly how I ended up here" beamed Inuyasha

"So where were you sneaking out to anyway?" asked Rin

"Just to some friends houses that were having parties and shit and sometimes we would go in cars pumping out loud music lapping around Tokyo and other places" explained Inuyasha sitting back a bit.

"So who are your friends?" asked Kagome

"Well lots of guys, pretty much like your friends, you guys wanna sneak out tonight again, we've having a party and we've gonna be lapping the streets" explained Inuyasha

"Yeah sure" agreed everyone quietly

"K I'll arrange for a mini bus to come and pick us up at the same place as we did when Kagome took us to a party and dress the same too k?" explained Inuyasha quietly to every one on his table

"What time?" asked Naruto

"Uh…10 tonight same as last time we snuck out K?" explained Inuyasha

"Kool" replied Naruto

Hours and hours went by and soon it was time for 'bed' (more like party for Kagome and her friends).

Naruto was dressed in black (Kinda like a gangster) practicing his ninja skills before he went, Saske and Sakura were doing the same thing in there rooms too.

Kagome was dressing for another killer party that Inuyasha was taking her and her friends to, she was wearing a dark pink tank top, pair of black jeans that clinged to her curves, a black hoodie that showed her curves, blue eye liner, mascara ect. She was putting her mobile in her hoodie pocket and also her wallet ect, she put on her skate shoes and she was off.

'I wander what will happen if I got caught?' Kagome asked herself

With her bag she snuck down the halls until she got outside, she thanked that nobody had caught her.

'Oh good nobody has caught me yet' Kagome said again in her mind very determined

Until she heard a voice…

"Kagome my dear you shouldn't be out you should be in bed resting" came a sweet boys voice from behind her.

Kagome suddenly turned around to see Houjou and two of his friends by his side in their pyjama's and dressing gown.

"Keh whaddaya want…loser?" Kagome said with attitude

"What? I did not understand a word you said?" asked a confused Houjou with his friends looking confused too

"…uh…maybe it's best if you didn't know what that means" Kagome chuckled and then started to walk away

"H-hey get back here your not-"but was cut off by Kagome walking away with her hips moving side to side

"Lets go tell the principle!" said one determinedly raising a finger

Kagome was walking to the front gates, when she got there Inuyasha and all of them were waiting for the mini bus to arrive.

"Inuyasha, I made it but on the way Houjou and two of sissy mates showed up and tried to stop me by telling me that I need my beauty sleep" Kagome chuckled.

"woa really?" Inuyasha and the others looked surprised

"Keh…Hey look theres the bus" Kagome looked to wards the gates.

It was the coolest black mini bus, everyone piled into the black bus, the parings sat together and stuff, when everyone was seated the bus drove off into the night.

When they were far from school the bus driver who's name was Yugi (off Yu-Gi-Oh, he's normal clothes apart from they are black). Along the way he pumped out cool music and yeah.

Everyone was happy to be out of the gates of hell, Kagome felt so at home when ever she was with Inuyasha, right now she was leaning on his shoulder holding his hands, she felt so good that she had actually found a guy who understood her-was like her and not like Houjou that 'Mr I love doing homework'.

They soon arrived at the party, it looked to be a big party in mansion and oh yeah this was gonna be a killer party-drinks, loud music ect ect you know, Miroku was looking a bit lonely…

"Hey Inuyasha? Do you mind if I invite my girlfriend Sango?" asked Miroku

"Keh sure" said Inuyasha

Miroku got out his mobile to call Sango.

"Hey babe you wanna come to a party? Its aaaaat 78 Kousha street, big mansion can't miss it" Said Miroku happily

"Sure I'll come, I'll be there soon hon seya" Sango hung up, the conversation was short but good and soon Sango had arrived in her Suburu in short short jeans, red tank top, black leather jacket that showed her curves and black leather boots.

Sango instantly ran into Miroku's arms "Hon! I missed you so much" she said

"Hi Sango" he said happily giving her a kiss on her lips

They went off into the house where everyone else was, it was like a big ball room but with loud speakers, food table, bar, disco ball ect ect you know.

All of the parings where together leaning on the bar until put your hands up-by D-Troy came on the loud speakers, all the parings started to dance together.

"WOOOOO! This party rox!"

"YEAH!"

"THE TEACHERS ARE SO STUPID!"

"YEAH I'M ROCKIN COOL"

"OH YEAH THOSE STUPID TEACHERS ARE SO DUMB"

"YEAH THEY DUMBASSES!"

This is all the kind off stuff that everyone and Inuyasha's friends said and stuff while dancing in their couples-everyone was really happy.

School

"Inuyasha, Kagome, the new girl Rin and all of his friends snuck out to go to a party, we tried to stop Kagome but we couldn't-where've sorry Mrs Yanija" said one of Houjou's friends

Mrs Yanija sat in her big leather chair at her office in her night gown, she was furious so she picked up the phone to call up Sesshomaru.

"Hello who is this calling at this hour" Yawned a snobby Sesshomaru

"This is Mrs Yanija the principle of blue star 5, Rin and Inuyasha have well snuck out with a lot of others, so can you come down to the school tomorrow morning before school?" asked Mrs Yanija

"WHAT?! They have? I'm coming down right now!" he said as he hung up the phone

Mrs Yanija thought she may as well call Kagome's God parents and everyone else's parents too to come down to the school. Mrs Yanija got dressed up properly to see the parents.

The party

They put a bit of rap on and all types of cool music, Kagome and Inuyasha closely together but kinda crazy and so was everyone else. Kagome had met some of Inuyasha's friends and now they were pretty much friends too, Kagome was kinda happy that her god parents had sent her to boarding school because she had made a lot of new friends and stuff.

Inuyasha decided to take Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Kikyo, Naraku, for a joy ride lapping around Tokyo in one of his friends black cars so he did, Kagome and Inuyasha where in the front and the others were squashed in the back, it was a big car though and it was a big kind of sports car with no roof.

The teens went down the streets lapping with loud rap, beat music, they were both having lots of fun.

Until they got back from their joy ride.

It was now 3:00am and now it was time for the students of Blue star 5 to go back before they get caught out, Kagome just hoped that Houjou didn't dobb her in.

Miroku gave Sango a long passionate kiss in one of the bedrooms until Kouga knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Hey Miroku we gotta get back to school before we get caught out" explain Kouga before walking out

Miroku gave her a hug and then left saying his goodbyes, everyone was now in the bus, Yugi drove off into the night and back to the gates of hell where they would find a little surprise just waiting for them.

I AM SO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING SOONER, I HAD SCHOOL AND CRAP 2 DEAL WITH SO I'M SORRY PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE ME!!!!...please?

END of chapter but not the story, THANK YOU to all my reviewers. The next chapter will be quite good I promise! So stay tuned…guess what? I'm moving house!!!YAY!!! away from the rat looking girl that lives next door, away from the axe wielding manic, away from the drugos YAY!!!!!!!

Who can guess what surprise will be waiting for everyone in the bus (except Yugi coz he's the driver)? Please guess in your reviews…Thank you for reading!!!!


	7. Caught out!

Parings: InuyashaXKagome 

SangoXMiroku

SakuraXSaske

UskeXKeiko

NarutoXKagura

KougaXAyame

KikyoXNaraku

ShippoXRin

**The Life Story Of an Orphaned Kagome **

**Chapter 7: Caught out!**

**Last time: **

**It was now 3:00am and now it was time for the students of Blue star 5 to go back before they get caught out, Kagome just hoped that Houjou didn't dobb her in. **

**Miroku gave Sango a long passionate kiss in one of the bedrooms until Kouga knocked on the door and then walked in.**

"**Hey Miroku we gotta get back to school before we get caught out" explain Kouga before walking out**

**Miroku gave her a hug and then left saying his goodbyes, everyone was now in the bus, Yugi drove off into the night and back to the gates of hell where they would find a little surprise just waiting for them.**

It was dark the stars were out and the sky was beautiful as the group walked in to the gates of hell happy but little did they know that there was a surprise waiting for them…

"Ahh Inuyasha that was the best par-" Kagome was holding hands with Inuyasha but got cut off

"OK hold it right there!!" there stood Mrs Yanija and a mob of angry parents behind her while shing a torch in Kagome's eyes.

"Busted" Shippo just had to say with his eyes going to the side

"Ashamata Shippo! I am very disappointed in you!" yell a red head woman with her husband by her side looking just as angry

"Umaru Kagura your in big trouble!" said her father and mother

All of the parents were yelling at the very naughty teenagers,

"Inuyasha Rin you are coming home with me, get your stuff!!" yelled Sesshomaru

"Kagome get your stuff too, your coming back" said her god mother

"AHHHHHHHHHHH FRIGGING HELL I JUST WANT TO BE OUT WITH FRIENDS AND SAME WITH THEM…uh! God you are such tight asses and we all hate this school how theres friggen everything has to be perfect! And and yeah…GET SOME FRIGGIN SENCE" Kagome suddenly screamed

"Kagaiashi Kagome get your stuff and we are going home NOW!" Yelled the God father

"Grrr" Kagome headed to her dorm room

Kagome was now in tears just thinking of her mother and brother Souta as she packed up everything into boxes and bags, Kagome's friends came to her side to comfort her.

Sukura kneeled down beside her and so did all her other girl friends.

"Guys? I recently had my mum and bro die in a car crash and now I have to be taken in by MY STUFFED UP GOD PARENTS" Kagome burst into even more

"Kagome we are here for you, so don't worry and just in case you need to call us and the guys so heres a little address book we put together for you" said Kikyo handing her a book that had a picture of all of her friends on it and the background was light blue.

She had now packed up with the help of her friends while the address book was in her back jeans pocket, she was still sobbing.

"Miss Kagraishi, the limo is here" said her God mother

The dudes moved all her stuff into the mini moving truck, Inuyasha came into the scene.

"Kagome I am going to miss you so much" he said with his heart said Inuyasha

Kagome went and embraced him and then whispered in his ear "Inuyasha I have your address, the girls gave it to me in an address book along with everyone else's contacts oh and here" Kagome said slipping a little something into his pocket.

"Oh I was a little worried there that I'd never get to see you" Inuyasha chuckeld but didn't notice the two very stunned God parents. "Oh and thanx" he said knowing about the unknown object that Kagome had just put in.

"Get off her NOW" her god mother stormed up to him and them ripped him off Kagome which sent him against the wall

Suddenly two body guards took away Kagome and dragged her away.

"Inuyasha NOOOOOO…I love you" Kagome said as she was pulled away from looking at her boyfriend who was unconscious against the wall, Kagome tried disparately to get to Inuyasha but failed.

When they got to the limo Kagome was shoved into limo and her god parents got in normally.

Kagome was now sitting in a seat facing both her angry/worried god parents and it was now 4:03am.

"Kagome we are very disappointed in you, why did you run away like that, you could have been kidnapped or even worse killed!" Her god mother raised her voice

"Why do you even bother with such trashy people, especially that Inuyasha?!" asked her god father in his usual snobby tone.

"THEY ARE NOT TRASHY, AND INUYASHA IS MY BOYFRIEND AND LOVE HIM!!" yelled Kagome with her heart and tears running down her face.

"When we get home you are to stay in your room, until 10:00am unless its school and you are never to go out again! You just can't be trusted" said her god father

"Agh I HATE YOU BOTH!!" Yealled Kagome with tears coming out of her eyes

But then she suddenly she had a stiff what felt like a book in her back pockets of her jeans, when she noticed it she calmed…but wait that was the address book that the girls gave her, at least she could keep in contact with Inuyasha and her other friends but she would have to figure out how to get credit on her mobile though.

When they got there the body guards took Kagome in and then left, Kagome thought about running off but then saw her god parents coming in the house.

"Get to bed" her god mother in disgust

"Bitch" Kagome said back in disgust

Kagome went upstairs to her room while the movers took all of her stuff and put it in her room, she didn't bother to unpack she just took off her pants and bra leaving her to sleep in her tank and undies.

Her mobile started to ring…

"Hello? Kagome speaking?"

"Hey Kags it's me, Inuyasha look I'm in a little trouble here with my bro, he's being unreasonable and not letting me go out for a month" Inuyasha said

"If you think that's terrible, my god parents won't let me go out at all-well until I move out…wait move out, hey Inuyasha we could move out when we are 16 into my real parents house, and Inuyasha I hope ok from that thing of being thrown against the wall and all" suggested Kagome

"Its ok Kags I'm fine now but I am still a little sore though, hey yeah I like the sound of that babe, but what about we well sneak out late tonight maybe?" asked Inuyasha

"You've a bad boy Inuyasha that's one of the many reasons I love you…so at 12 in the morning tomorrow?" Kagome said with a chuckle

"Yeah sounds good, do mind if Rin and Shippo comes along?" asked Inuyasha

"Nah I don't mind-how about we go back to my old place and just relax ne?" asked Kagome

"Yeah good idea babe, I'll ya pick you up out the front k?" said Inuyasha

"K but try to be really quiet, I gotta go my bro is probably walk in to see what I am doing" said Inuyasha in a lousy tone

"K seya love ya" Kagome had the last word

Inuyasha and Rin

Inuyasha was talking to Kagome on the phone in his bed, he couldn't thinking about Kagome like if she's gonna be alright and stuff like that, he was really that worried about her he also wandered what would happen next? He really did love her.

Rin was in her room on her bed tummy first kicking her legs in happiness.

"Oh Shippo you know Inuyasha and Kagome have invited us along to sneak out-he sent me a txt YAY! And we are just gonna hang around at her real parents place for a bit ya know hun" said Rin

"Sweet I'm already starting to miss you babe" he said lovingly

"Me too, if only…they didn't catch us sneaking out" Rin sighed in sadness

"Yeah" Shippo agreed

"Wow this is going to be so much fun isn't it" Rin said

"You bet babe" Agreed Shippo

Rin laughed at being called babe "Shippo you make laugh" Rin said with a chuckle

"I know I can make you crack up even more" Shippo returned the chuckle

"Well I better go babe coz mums probably gonna come and check on me" Shippo said sadly

"K seya hun" Rin hung up, deleted the message Inuyasha sent her and then went to bed.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hey you guys guess what? I have joined tae kwando! Yay! You get to kick and punch things! Yay…sorry. The next chapter will not be about them sneaking out WAIT HOLD THE TOMATOES. That will be in chapter 9 so keep on redin' and reviewin'.

If you have any questions or requests or ideas ect? Ask me when you review and no flames-thank you.


	8. Another new school

**The Life Story Of an Orphaned Kagome **_I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the Mega man characters so don't sue me_

**Chapter 8: Another new school**

**Last time:**

**Rin laughed at being called babe "Shippo you make laugh" Rin said with a chuckle**

"**I know I can make you crack up even more" Shippo returned the chuckle**

"**Well I better go babe coz mums probably gonna come and check on me" Shippo said sadly **

"**K seya hun" Rin hung up, deleted the message Inuyasha sent her and then went to bed.**

Kagome

Kagome was asleep in her room waiting for another perfect yet horrible day to come, then suddenly the maid came in and drew the curtains open with one woosh.

"Miss Kagraishi it is 7:00am time to get up and go to school" she said strictly

"Ugh fucken hell it's too early" Kagome growled squinting at the sun light that just entered the room

"DON'T YOU USE THAT GUTTER IN THIS HOUSE!" the maid insisted

Kagome pulled up the covers spinned herself around, put her feet on the floor while stretching her arms up towards the ceiling. "Ya know you're the maid here aren't ya, well you're supposed to obey the commands of the people who live here right?" asked Kagome with attitude

'Oh no' the maid thought "Uh yes" said the maid in defeat

"Then you can obey this…GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Kagome said

The maid immediately ran out of the room in horror, Kagome thought it was impossible to get back to sleep so she headed down stairs for breakfast.

When she said at the table to scrambled Nazuna was already there giving her the look of death until her parents sat down, Kagome once more made it into a sandwich and ate it before her god mother got the chance to suggest eating with her knife and folk.

"Mmmmm thank you" Kagome said to her god mother

"Kagome? Please get dressed for school, your uniform is on your bed" said her god mother

Kagome put on her uniform which was the same as her uniform back in Tokyo but instead of green there was purple, she slipped into some long white socks and dark brown slip on shoes, she still looked like a rebel in a school uniform. It was about half an hour before school started so Kagome started to un-pack all of her things back into place, she got out the address book that her friends have given her and hid it in her wardrobe, with all of her clothes that she had been shoved in there. But wait…she decided to put the phone book into her school bag that was sitting next to her uniform. She set up her TV, lap-top, DVD player, CD player ect, she stuffed her front pocket with her wallet, phone and address book.

She grabbed her bag and then went to down stairs to see Nazuna walking out the front door in her uniform and with her school bag on her back.

"Kagome? The limo is waiting out side for you to go to your new school" Yuki called

"K" was Kagome's response when she walked out the door.

She then saw Nazuna got into the limo so Kagome followed her in, they both sat opposite each other glaring.

When as soon as the driver got to the school Nazuna and Kagome got out, Nazuna went into the building, it looked like the one back at home-more like a proper school with none of them pointless lady like classes or any shit like that, Kagome wished to be home no not her god parents home but her mother and brothers home where she could be herself and not have to worry about the maid all the time, she never got this shit when her mum and brother were alive and she was living with them at the shrine.

Kagome looked again "Well…her goes nothing" and she made her way into the school

Everything was like a normal school would be like, she went to the office to see where she was ment to go.

"Here are your books Kagome" said the office woman "Your locker is just down the hall over there" the office woman pointed down a hall.

"K thanks" said Kagome walking down the hall with her books in her hand, when she got there she saw a locker which had Kagome Kagraishi on it so she put all of her stuff in it, out of her school bag she got some posters out and stuck them inside her locker.

(A/N: this is where I come in, I'm putting myself in this fic)

Next to the locker it had another name on it…Miranda, what a strange name Kagome thought, she mustn't be from around here. Kagome turned her head to see a girl with blue eyes, brown hair, she had brown eye liner on and deep blue eye shadow on, she had t-bars on, hair out and just to her shoulders, she also was kinda like a rebel in a school uniform and she wasn't Japanese so Kagome went up to greet her…

"Ohayo gazimasu Kagome desu" Kagome said to her

The girl looked to be a little confused, it was clear she did not speak a word of Japanese.

"Uh…uh" she said shyly

Just then a woman came up behind her "She doesn't speak Japanese, just English" said the woman in fluent Japanese

"Do you speak English?" Said the girl shyly to Kagome

"Yes, I do…oh and sorry about before, I was not aware that you didn't speak Japanese anyway I'm Kagome what's your name?" asked Kagome

"My names Miranda and me and my family just moved here from Australia" said Miranda

"Oh great, you new here too?" asked Kagome

"Yes I'm new here" Miranda replied trying to keep a firm grip on her books

"Woa!" Miranda had dropped all of her books

Kagome helped her pick them up and put them in her locker.

"Thanks Kagome" Miranda said happily

"No problem" Kagome replied

The woman was gone and the bell just rang, so Miranda and Kagome went to their first class.

(A/N: you're probably wandering why they suddenly know where they are ment to be, we it says on their books)

The first class was science, Miranda and Kagome's most hated subject, Miranda and Kagome sat together, they were kinda on the same table as a few other guys and girls, the teacher was late so Kagome was able to chat and make friends but Miranda couldn't so Kagome translated for her and some of the students were able to speak English or most English. It seems that Miranda knew some Japanese and could only really ask random questions.

Soon the teacher had finally came, she was a little late getting to class as she sat her things on the desk another middle aged woman came in and sat next to Miranda.

"Hello Miranda I am Sensei Shashi, I will be your translator" She said to Miranda in English

"Hi" was Miranda's reply

Class finally started…

The teacher began writing a few things on the board about how chemicals work and stuff, Miranda's translator began telling her in English what she was saying and stuff.

Everyone had finished the work, hours went by and Kagome and Miranda had already made some new friends; Dex, Lan, Maylou and Yai.

The day was now over and Kagome and Miranda and their new friends where walking home together-as they went passed peoples houses people went home and soon it was just Kagome walking, she was thinking about when she was going to sneak out tonight just her and some of her friends.

Kagome had gotten home from school, before anyone could say a word she went straight up to her room, every thing was still in boxes and bags she didn't bother to unpack she just collapsed on her bed with a sigh thinking of Inuyasha.

Kagome got changed into a pink pair of tracksuit pants with white stripes down the side of them and a light blue tank top, she went down stairs when she got to the end of the stair case she saw Houjou with a bunch of red roses.

"Uh…hi Houjou" she said disbelievingly

"Hello Kagome the weather is nice isn't it?" he said sweetly

"Not interested I already have a boyfriend, you know Nazuna looks a bit lonely go see if you can get wit her" Kagome said walking passed him and into the kitchen to get a snack.

Kagome had gone into the kitchen to try and get a snack, she didn't hear what was going on at the stair case…

"Did you have any luck getting her to well you know…" said Kagome's God mother to Houjou

"No I didn't and what do you think 'get wit her' means?" asked Houjou scratching his head

"Oh, wonder what that means, well anyway try to show her the right way, plan b?" she said

"Yes, we may have to resort to plan b since the roses aren't working" she said as she looked down

"I'll do it in the morning at 3 yes?" asked Houjou

"Yes…that will do for now" she said

"Ok Mrs Kagraishi, I must be leaving" he said leaving out the front door.

It was about 5pm now and Kagome burst out of the kitchen doors with a packet of chips in her hand not knowing what was going to happen next.

Thanks for reading! Hey guess what every1? I learnt 4 kicks in tae kwando! Yay! K the next chapter will be definitely be about when Shippo, Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha are at Kagome's real parents house and as you are reading this I am working on it right now! 

Any ideas? Please tell me coz I'm interested!


	9. Run away with you

**The Life Story Of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 9: Run away with you**

**Last time:**

"**Yes, we may have to resort to plan b since the roses aren't working" she said as she looked down**

"**I'll do it in the morning at 3 yes?" asked Houjou**

"**Yes…that will do for now" she said**

"**Ok Mrs Kagraishi, I must be leaving" he said leaving out the front door.**

**It was about 5pm now and Kagome burst out of the kitchen doors with a packet of chips in her hand not knowing what was going to happen next.**

Kagome was in her room now in her room in her bra and hipsters eating burger rings while listening to her i-pod nano, she was listening to beat music and stuff.

She was actually having a good time, she decided to get up and dance around to Bob Sinclar-Rock this party so she connected her i-pod to her really big speakers and play it while singing it and dancoing around crazy while txting Inuyasha, so she did.

Her God parents had Houjou over again.

"Well Miss Kagome has calmed down, maybe she has finally come to her scenes" said Houjou talking to her God mother until he heard the loud music coming from her room. "maybe not" he changed his mind.

'Hey Inuyasha whats up? I have nothing to do but dance around crazy listening to my i-pod plugged into my loud speakers! I'm dancing around with my bra and hipsters on! YEAH! My god rents are gonna hate it but they can get stuffed! What r u doing now?' Kagome txt

"Well I'm in my room on my computer working on a new program that can hide all of your folders tamper free, im almost done I'll give you it to you when I c u again'.

'K thanx hun, I can't wait to c u again' Kagome txt back

It was now 10:00pm and two hours count down from the night out with some friends and Inuyasha, she was so happy she just couldn't wait so Kagome had to choose what to wear until she got an unexpected txt from Inuyasha…

'hey babe how about to pack all off you clothes and some belongings and then chuck them in my car, then we will drop some of your stuff and put it in your room at your real parents house, then go on the run coz I want to get away from my bro and you want to get away from ur god rents. Once you and me turn 16 we don't need those idiots to watch over us. Do u except?' txt Inuyasha.

Kagome was thrilled, she loved the idea so she did whatever she felt inside because that's what her mother always told her to do at times.

"Yeah hun I like the sound of that! Then wen we turn 16 we can go and live at my parents house! I LOVE U!' Kagome txt back

She looked back at all of the boxes and bags, everything was pretty much packed up all she had to do was pack a few odd things, get ready and then go.

'K babe just throw down the boxes and stuff and I'll load em in you ll c me with a big blue car' txt Inuyasha

Kagome was all ready, she had on some black track suit pants, dark pink skate shoes on, green tank top that could only be seen when her black hoodie that showed her curves. She had her phone, wallet and stuff in her pockets as well. She even took the time to put on some black eye liner, dark purple mascara and her address book in her pocket.

She saw Inuyasha's car pull out the front of the house at 11:30pm, he got out and Kagome opened the window and threw out the first bag, Inuyasha caught it and put it in the back of his car, he did the same with her speakers and other boxes and bags, he also had a tralor so he put some of Kagome's stuff in there and secured it. Once everything was settled Kagome stuffed pillows under the blankets, put a black wig on the pillow for the hair, so it would look like she was still in bed, she jotted down a note and then placed it kinda inside the blankets.

Also for a joke she decided to leave for the face- a rotten disgusting looking zombie mask for a bit of a prank. She then slid down the drain pipes and then got into the front with Inuyasha in his car, Kagome grasped his chin, pulled it to her face and then kissed him, she broke off and…

"Thank you Inuyasha" she said with a warm smile as Inuyasha smiled back at her and started the car.

The couple were fainally on the road to success but wait…what about school? How would she get a proper job? Kagome had an idea…she would go bring her books with her, Kagome was in year 11 and so was Inuyasha and all of her other friends.

"Hey kags" came a voice from the back seat

Kagome turned her head to see Rin and Shippo sitting close together holding hands "Hey guys" Kagome replied with a smile.

"So… Kagome where is this house you used to live in?" asked Inuyasha reversing the car out of the drive way quietly.

"Just keep driving up ahead" Kagome directed

Inuyasha was now along a high way, it was 12:38am, "anyone hungry?" asked Inuyasha pulling into the drive through of McDonalds.

"Yeah" said Kagome

"May I please take your orders?" said a teenage girl in that uniform thing.

"Yes can I please have 16 egg Mc muffins, 4 large chocolate thick shakes, and four large fries?" Inuyasha said

"Uh…that's gonna take a while…that will be $37.60 thank you next check out please" she said

Inuyasha drove up to the next check out, it took 10 minutes before everything was there, Inuyasha got the food and handed himself and everyone a thick shake, 3 egg Mc muffins and a large chips.

Inuyasha ate while driving and everyone ate too, Inuyasha decided he might put a CD on so he did. Once they were out on the High way the song started to play.

"I'm on a High way to Hell, I'm on a high way to Hell!" everyone started to sing the words and they were having the best time while having McDonalds.

Kagome directed Inuyasha a little more until they pulled up into a shrine, everyone got out. When that was done everyone chilled out in the lounge room, Kagome looked at the time on her mobile to see it was 2:58 am.

"Oh damn I wish I was there to see this" Kagome laughed and said evilly

"Kags whats up" asked Rin and everyone wanted to know

"Oh nothing, just before I got out of my room I put pillows under the blankets to make it look like me, I also put a black wig to look like my hair and for the face I put one of my zombie masks" Kagome explained laughing

Everyone started laughing at Kagome's little surprise that the maid was going to find in the morning.

"That maid will be so shocked, she'll probably have a heart attack and it will be so funny.

Kagome's room (God parents house)

The room is dark and Houjou is sneaking into Kagome's room walking in through the door, he was wearing a black shirt and pants. In his left hand he held a syringe filled with green liquid, he quietly snuck to Kagome's bed, he sat on the side.

"Now Kagome…this won't hurt a bit" he whispered as he got the needle ready

Houjou grabbed what looked like 'Kagome's' should her puller her slightly so she was lying down on her back and as soon as he did he saw the mask and thought it was Kagome and ran out screaming.

"Kagome's a monster ahhhhhh" he screaming like a girl running out

Her god mother came out and stopped Houjou in his tracks "Houjou what happen?" she asked tiredly

"It's Kagome she's-she's turned into a monster" he paniked

"OH here come on and lets see if she really has" he god mother looked frustrated as she grabbed his wrist and led him to Kagome's room and flicked on the light.

There they saw a zombie mask on the ground, a black wig and a few pillows stuffed in the blankets made to look like her. Then they saw a note.

Houjou picked it up and red it out loud:

_**Dear who evers going to wake me up when it's too fucken early,**_

_**I have pissed off somewhere…why? Because I don't want to be**_

_**a perfect copy of Nazuna like you want me to be, I want to be **_

**_Kagome H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I and that's how it's gonna be. You will_**

_**never find me so don't bother looking for me.**_

_**I don't care what the hell you think what powers you have over **_

_**me coz you don't and if Nazuna is reading this? GO TO HELL**_

_**YOU STUCK UP BITCH and if the maid is reading this? **_

**_STOP TRYING TO CATCH ME IN THAT ITALIAN STYLED  
MOTOR BIKE and if Houjou is reading this? RACK OFF I_**

**_ALREADY HAVE A BOY FRIEND SO PISS OFF YOU JUST_**

_**MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE WITH NAZUNA.**_

_**Don't come looking for me-no wander I pissed off**_

_**-Kagome HIGURASHI not Kagraishi**_

Houjou and Kagome's god mother were completely appalled with this letter "My word we need to get the agents on to her, this ones a tough one" said her god mother

"Houjou go and make a call for agents 158, 757, 422 and 863" she said

"Yes Mrs Kagraishi" he said going down stairs to the phone

Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddled up on the couch together and same with Rin and Shippo, the couples were happy.

"Hey Kagome?" said Inuyasha into her ear

"…yeah?" Kagome replied

"Do you think there's a real reason why your god parents are trying to make you into a Nazuna?" asked Inuyasha

"Actually come to think of it…no" Kagome said

God parent's house

"Do you think that Kagome could of known about the amnesia injection I was going to give her?" asked Houjou "or even the whole plan?"

"No she couldn't have, I've hid the plan in my room" she said getting out a piece of paper

**Plan-**

**give roses**

**amnesia injection**

**agents**

"We have already gone though to plan c" said her god mother

"Yes we will have to work very hard" said Houjou

Kagome and Inuyasha

"Hey Kagome? Do you think we should head off, my mum had a beach house, she gave it to me before she died" Inuyasha explained getting himself up and Kagome.

"Cool…lets go there" said Kagome happily

Kagome went over to Shippo and Rin and woke them up, everyone was now in the car, Inuyasha said goodbye to Rin and then went to drop off Shippo at his house. They did and then they were off to Inuyasha's mums beach house.

Kagome got out and looked at the big beach house that was the same colour as the trees around it so it was well hidden amongst trees.

"Wow Inuyasha!" she said and enveloped him

"You think we should unpack your stuff?" said Inuyasha with grin

"Yeah" Kagome broke from him and then started to unload all her stuff, Kagome put it all into the lounge room.

Kagome looked tired, her eyes were red and she hadn't slept in almost a day, Inuyasha noticed, he swept her up and carried her like a baby towards his room.

"Uh Inuyasha what (yawn) are you doing?" asked Kagome

"Taking you to bed, I'm coming in with you" he said giving her a kiss on the fore head.

"But Inuya-" Kagome was cut off

"Kagome you haven't slept in almost 24 hours" he said as he was entering his room

Kagome took off her pants and top leaving her black boxer shorts and tank top, Inuyasha took off his clothes leaving on his deep blue boxer shorts.

They both got into bed and slept happily together…

End of chapter but not end of story! Guys you really need to start reviewing more. I'm just talking to myself here. I don't really know how many more chapters I'm going to do but if there's any requests or something please review! I am so sorry that that it has taken so long...why? coz a lot of shit has been going on coz my mum has been fucked around with insuence company and other shit like that so I'm really sorry.

No flames or baby whiners! 


	10. Time heals pain

**The Life Story of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 10: Time heals pain**

**Last time:**

"**Uh Inuyasha what (yawn) are you doing?" asked Kagome**

"**Taking you to bed, I'm coming in with you" he said giving her a kiss on the fore head.**

"**But Inuya-" Kagome was cut off**

"**Kagome you haven't slept in almost 24 hours" he said as he was entering his room**

**Kagome took off her pants and top leaving her black boxer shorts and tank top, Inuyasha took off his clothes leaving on his deep blue boxer shorts.**

**They both got into bed and slept happily together… **

Hours after Kagome and Inuyasha had fallen into the land of sleep BOOM a big crash of thunder hit which sent Kagome up and out of bed ready to attack the so called intruder.

"WOA! Who's there?! Show your self! NOW" Kagome yelled in a position to do a round house kick.

"Kagome it's 4 in the morning" said Inuyasha getting out of bed to calm Kagome down.

Inuyasha walked from behind her and ran his claws up and down her sides whispering "Kagome calm down Kagome it was just the storm shhhhh" in a very comforting way.

(A/N: I got the storm idea from when I first started this chappie coz it was raining LOL)

When her muscles relaxed he swept her up holding her like a baby rocking her side to side all the way back to the bed, when he was back he put her into the middle and then got in with her.

Cuddling with her he buried his face into her hair inhaling her sweet scent although she wasn't that sweet. Kagome felt his warm breath on her neck and the feeling of his warm body which lulled her to sleep.

It was now morning, there was a slight cold breeze outside, it was 9:30 in the morning a more reasonable time to be up. Kagome was sitting at the table eating a bag of light and tangy thins and had a glass of water near by.

Inuyasha was still asleep, he realized he was cuddling no one; his hands searched for his lover still asleep, he woke up first sitting on the side of the bed with his face in his hands; he set himself straight and went to search for Kagome so he walked out to the first room-the kitchen.

Kagome was still sitting at the table eating chips, he back was turned to him "Ya know chips aren't really a breakfast thing" he said in a casual tone causing Kagome to turn around.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, how'd you sleep?" asked Kagome coming over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I pretty well, you?" asked Inuyasha in his soft tone

"Yeah…I'm so glad that I'm out with you" Kagome said as she tightened her grasp around Inuyasha.

"Yeah me too Kagome" he said stoking her hair

They broke from their hug "Hey Inuyasha ya right chips aren't really a breakfast thing after all so do ya think we should maybe go to the super market or something?" asked Kagome

"Yeah we'll have to try and make ourselves look different, yeah?" Replied Inuyasha

"Well I've got some blonde hair dye and some deep red dye with me" Kagome said with a funny smile

"Yeah! I've always wanted to dye my hair deep red!" Inuyasha said with excitement

"You go to the bathroom and I'll get the dye and an old t-shirt K?" Kagome said as she was walking to get the dye and stuff.

So Inuyasha went into the bathroom, the bathroom was light blue tiled, had a white triangular bath with a silver shower head, light green shower curtain, one of then cupboards with a white sink and taps, next to the bathroom in a small room was the toilet.

"Hey Inuyasha I'm back" Kagome said holding both the dyes and Inuyasha's old t-shirt while wearing an old tank and undies.

"K put this on" she said throwing the old t-shirt at Inuyasha

Inuyasha stripped off and got into the t-shirt and now he was in a t-shit and jocks, Kagome red the instructions on the box while getting out the tube of deep red dye. Inuyasha was in front of the mirror, Kagome squirted the red dye on his head and massaged it in.

"That feels great Kags" said Inuyasha tilting his head back in pleasure

As soon as it was all rubbed in Kagome went to get a plastic bag, she did and she came back, she wrapped his hair in it.

"There you go now just wait for 45 minutes" Said Kagome with a smile

"Now your turn" he said getting the box and getting out the blonde tube of dye.

Inuyasha squirted the tube of blonde dye into Kagome's hair and massaged it in, he then got a plastic bag and then wrapped Kagome's hair in it.

(A/N: My mum after she dyes her hair wraps it in a plastic bag and then walks around the house doing chores or something LOL so that's where the idea came from)

Half and hour later Kagome took her bathroom bag and Inuyasha went to the bath room.

"Let's have a shower" Kagome said seductively taking off her tank

Inuyasha went along with it and took off his jocks and t-shirt, Kagome ran the water until it was perfect and then the lovers got in. Kagome took off the plastic bag off her head and Inuyasha did the same, together they hugged as the water went all over them, when they had enough they got out.

Kagome had blonde hair and Inuyasha had deep red hair…

"OMG Inuyasha you look so different!" said Kagome in an excited tone

"So do you Kags" Inuyasha replied

"So we have to make up fake names k?" said Kagome with a sneaky tone

"K my names gonna be…Drake…Wotiha…yeah Drake Wotiha" Inuyasha stood there agreeing with himself.

"My names gonna be…ummm…Shara…Ashiga…yeah that'll do Shara Ashiga" said Kagome agreeing with her self.

"You wanna get dressed Yura" Inuyasha teased

Kagome chuckled and went into the room they had slept in to get changed, Kagome came out wearing a hot pink jumper and jeans with some white skate shoes. Inuyasha came out wearing a pair of jeans, a red jumper and some black skate shoes.

"OMG I look like a bimbo" Kagome said looking at her self in the mirror

"I don't look too bad do I?" asked Inuyasha who was next to Kagome

"Well we better be off" said Kagome walking out the door with Inuyasha following.

"Keh sure" Inuyasha replied grabbing the keys off the hook as he went passed the door, Inuyasha unlocked the car and then they both got in the front seats.

"Inuyasha? What are we going to do for cash?" asked Kagome

"Don't worry, my mum left me a card with limitless amount that coming off her business, she used to be the boss of a fancy restaurant in Tokyo called the Higura no wada, it's the most expensive most nicest place in Tokyo, she left the mangier in charge until I feel I can run the business.

"Cool" Kagome was impressed as Inuyasha started the car

"Ok now lets leave my darling Shara" He chuckled

Kagome smiled as she watched him with those beautiful chocolate eyes. The couple drove until they got to a small town of Yaka, they parked in the car park of a super market, they got in and then walked in to get what they needed and leave to unpack some things.

Kagome got a shopping trolly and were going down the iles with Inuyasha "So what do we need?" asked Kagome

"These" Inuyasha grabbing 10 packets of instant ramen

Kagome sighed and got some milk out of the fridge thing nearby, they then went to the frozen food section and got some meat, ice cream and fish fingers.

They got drinks, fruit, veggies, yogurt, packets of things, little boxes of things etc etc.

By the time they got to the check out it all added up to $142.20, Inuyasha paid and then went back home to unpack and stuff around, but Inuyasha wanted to stop at the electronics store, he told Kagome to go and wait in the car, she did.

"Kags just wait there, we've missing something" said Inuyasha as he ad the biggest grin.

"Inuyasha hurry up!" Kagome was getting a little impatient.

A few minutes later Inuyasha came out grinning with two guys behind him carrying a big box, the guys put the box in the back seat and Inuyasha started the car then they were on there way home.

"Inuyasha, what's in the box that's making you grin?" Kagome chuckled

"You'll have to wait and see Kags" Inuyasha said giving her a light punch in the shoulder before starting the car up.

When they got home Kagome helped Inuyasha with the big box to get it inside, Kagome unpacked the shopping into the cupboards and fridge then helped with setting up some more stuff.

When they had done that it was time to see what was in that big box those two guys were carrying, Inuyasha opened it and Kagome helped him set up the bug plasma screen tv with a cable box to come with it.

"Boys, boys, boys" Kagome shook her head as Inuyasha was grinning at the tv he had just purchased.

Once everything was packed Inuyasha and Kagome lay on the couch watching the news together.

"_Hello I am Mushin Diken for 4 o' clock news, there are 2 missing teenagers (Starts showing photos of the missing teens) Inuyasha Tashio and Kagome Kagraishi, they both went missing at the same time on Wednesday._

_(Scene switch to Kagome's god parents house) "we never new our little angle could do this, I do not know what happened" said Kagome's god mum crying but with her face down, her god father had an arm around her with a depressing look._

"_Please if anyone knows where she is please! Tell us!" her god mother screamed_

_(Scene switch to Sesshomaru) "Inuyasha was a good brother to have around and I just wish that he would just come back home" said Sesshomaru with his head in his hands._

_(Scene switch to Mushin Diken) "And that concludes our story on the two missing teens for more information? Please go to now the dog that can-" _

(A/N: that's not a real website that's just a website name I made up, well it probably is but it's not mine if you know what I mean)

Inuyasha got the remote and turned it off before the news guy could finish his sentence.

"Oh my fucking GOD, they were so faking that!" said Inuyasha in out rage.

"Fucken hell those fucking little bustards" Kagome said in out rage.

God parents house

"So agents have you found Kagome yet?" asked her god her god mother sitting at the dinning room table with the MIB looking agents.

"No we haven't but we are working on it, we have searched the streets everywhere and have sent spys out around suspicious places and so far nothing" said a bald MIB looking guy.

"Work faster, I'm not paying you to sit on your backsides!" yelled her step mother stepping up from the table.

Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome and Inuyasha were still sitting on the couch. "Inuyasha! What if they find us?" Kagome started to break down into a sob.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms so that her head was on his chest where she could hear his heart beat "they've not" Inuyasha said into her ear as she rocked from side to side.

Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms took Kagome into their room, he un lifted the covers, he laid Kagome down on the bed and started to undress her which Kagome didn't mind, now Kagome was in a tank and undies, Inuyasha stripped until he was in his boxers.

He got in with Kagome and then pulled over the covers over himself and her, she hugged up to Inuyasha and they both slept for the rest of the night together.

Thanx forn reading this chapter! I'd like to thank some more reviewers:

Monkinkninja: It will stay InuXKag and Kikyo won't try and fuck things up between them

4gVn sOuL: I will be doing more chapters so don't worry as you are reading this I am working on chapter 11

charm2999: I hope that was enough comforting in this chapter LOL 

I love to write fanfics about Inuyasha, I may even be doing one about Naruto, but I haven't been allowed to watch tv in the mornings coz my bro and my sis are always hogging the tv watching their baby shows ahg! Those shows annoy me! 


	11. SORRY BUT NOT A CHAPTER

Hi every1 this is not a chapter, the next chapter might take a bit of time coz my USB broke and my laptop doesn't take disks but I'd like to answer back to the revievers…

inulove5: im glad you thought it was awesome 

Monkinkninja: man I feel sorry 4 u to, dora the explorer really shits me the most…Kagome will get caught and brought back (WAIT HOLD THE TOMTOES) BUT INU WILL BRING HER BACK!

sesshomaru121/snoopy: Kagome will be found but inu will get her back and im not gunna tell you how so keep reading fluffy

charm2999: I will be updating as soon as I can get a USB and my internet doesn't stuff up

4gVn sOuL: I my next chapter will take a while, I have it finished but I need a USB 

Kagome: I will be updating and continuing 2 make you look like a gangsta, but your gonna be a Nazuna for a bit (WAIT HOLD THE TOMATOES) but Inuyasha will get you back I promise! Please keep updating and please get Inuyasha to read this!

kukuk: yes, yes and yes I will be updating but its gunna take a bit coz I need a USB.

sesshoumarukagomeforever23: I will be updating, and it's a bummer you have shit loads of homework to do.


	12. Kidnapped Kagome!

Parings: InuyashaXKagome 

SangoXMiroku

SakuraXSaske

UskeXKeiko

NarutoXKagura

KougaXAyame

KikyoXNaraku

ShippoXRin

**The Life Story of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 11: Kidnapped Kagome!**

**Last time:**

**Kagome and Inuyasha were still sitting on the couch. "Inuyasha! What if they find us?" Kagome started to break down into a sob.**

**Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms so that her head was on his chest where she could hear his heart beat "they've not" Inuyasha said into her ear as she rocked from side to side.**

**Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms took Kagome into their room, he un lifted the covers, he laid Kagome down on the bed and started to undress her which Kagome didn't mind, now Kagome was in a tank and undies, Inuyasha stripped until he was in his boxers.**

**He got in with Kagome and then pulled over the covers over himself and her, she hugged up to Inuyasha and they both slept for the rest of the night together.**

Inuyasha woke up to his lover in his arms, he was so happy that he had got himself such a beauty yet naughty girl who broke the rules like he did, he had never met anyone like her and now he is…

Inuyasha got up and then carefully put her on the couch without her noticing, he then got out the eggs, bread, butter, bacon and plates and started on cooking.

Kagome however woke from her sleep to see Inuyasha at the kitchen, the kitchen smelt like something yummy so Kagome figured that Inuyasha was cooking something for both of them so she just played along and pretended to sleep on the couch as her dyed blonde hair spread all over the couch.

After about 10 minutes Kagome felt someone shaking her lightly "Kagome…Kagome…Kagome" said a familiar voice.

Kagome woke from her sleep to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her-Inuyasha, he swept her up and took her to the table where there was a plate of bacon and eggs for her and Inuyasha, he sat her down and sat next to her, they both started to eat their way through their breakfast…

"Inuyasha this breakfast rox!" Kagome said happily

"Yeah babe I thought I might surprise you" Inuyasha said rubbing her leg.

Once they were finished Inuyasha said come here so Kagome went over to Inuyasha.

"Turn around" he said happily

Kagome turned around to find a gold necklace chain necklace with a heart on it.

"Thanx babe" Kagome turned around to kiss him on the lips

Kagome went to get dressed in baggy track suit pants and a long sleeve bottle green top that hugged her curves and then she came out to see Inuyasha but he didn't notice because he was focused on the fight between Freeza and Goku so Kagome crept up on him and put both her hands suddenly on his shoulders and "BOOO" Inuyasha jumped up into the air and landed on top of her.

Kagome started to laugh at this "Hahahaha" Inuyasha stated to tickle her "You bad girl now your really gonna get it!" Inuyasha tickled her on the ground gazing into her eyes.

"I'll get" said Inuyasha

Then to ruin the moment there was a knock on the door Inuyasha tucked his long red hair into his shirt to make it look short, her then put on some black specks.

He then answered the door and to his surprise it was…Rin and Shippo and they were clueless of who it was…

"Uh do you know a Inuyasha or Kagome?" asked Rin shyly

"It's me brat, I had to dye my hair so that they won't find me" Inuyasha laughed "here come in" Inuyasha opened the door a little wider and stepped to the side to let them in.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed happily

Kagome was sitting on the couch, "Kagome is that you?" asked Rin curiously

Kagome turned her head sharply to Rin but then ran up to hug her and she did

"Rin, I've missed you so much!" Kagome said hugging her tightly

"Yo man what's been happinen?" Shippo said cooly

"Well I'm living at my mum's beach house with Kags that my big bro never knew about" Inuyasha replied

"That's great man, my mum's been givin me a lot of shit lately" Shippo said

"Hey alls why don't we invite every1 and have a party eh?" Kagome said cooly

"YEAH!" everyone said

"So when will it be?" asked Inuyasha cooly

"How bout tonight at…Kouga's…9 till whenever?" said Rin

"That's sounds good" said Kagome and everyone said

"I'll call the all the peeps" Said Shippo getting out his merone mobile

Shippo called Kouga to ask if we have the party at Kouga's house not his parents house and he said

"Yeah bring it man, lets invite everyone, all our friends" Kouga said happily

"At 9 till whenever?" asked Shippo

"Yeah that sounds kool" Kouga said

"K I'll call everyone, get out the sterio's and speakers and I'll supply the food K?" said Shippo

"K seya" Kouga had the last word as they hung up

"He said yes!" Shippo hugged Rin

"Uhg sweet man" said Kagome

"Hey Kags?" asked Shippo

"Yeah?" Kagome replied

"Can you supply the CD's and shit?" asked Shippo

"Yeah ok" said Kagome

"Kags you died your hair blonde!" Rin said in surprise

"Well yeah its so nobody recognizes me" Kagome said jokingly

"Same wit Inuyasha?" asked Rin

"Keh" Kagome replied

God mother

"Agents have you found the location?!" asked the God mother impatiently

"no…but I think I know where they might be…since you showed us who her friends are and where they live so I'm thinking that we nay be able to check in those locations" said a MIB guy at the kitchen table with all the others.

"Ahhh good we'll check all of those places tonight…" her God mother said evilly

Inuyasha's mums place

The group of teens had watched movies and did stuff and hours later the pairs where dressing in Inuyasha and Kagome's room, Kagome was lending Rin some jeans that hugged her curves, a leather jacket with the weak beaters symbol, a pair of black skate shoes and a grey tank top. Kagome wore the same accept had a dark blue tank and black jeans, Kagome wore her hair down and so did Rin.

Inuyasha wore baggy dark blue faded jeans with a chain, white singlet, black skate shoes and the team leather jacket, Shippo wore the same accept a red singlet and black baggy jeans.

(A/N: sorry to go through so much detail)

The when they got to the car they saw Shippo's orange sports car and complemented it until Kagome and Inuyasha were in the front and Shippo and Rin were in the back, Inuyasha started the car and they were off to the party at Kouga's.

They had were driving along the highway when Rin rung up the radio station to request a song.

She requested the song put your hands up D-troy'.

Inuyasha pumped it up as they were getting closer to Kouga's, when the song was done they were at Kouga's place, it was a big house worth having a party in.

The teens got out and then knocked on the door, Kouga answered the door and let them in "Heeey you guys sup?"

"Yeah great" everyone said as they saw all of there friends

"SANGO!!!!" Kagome got over excited

"KAGOME!!!!" so did Sango

The two hugged each other and then broke…

"Hey chick how ya been?" asked Sango

"Great, sorry I haven't been contacting you" Kagome had tears coming out

"It's ok, you been goin through heaps" Sango embraced her while everyone was greeting every one in a gangster way.

Kouga suddenly blasted up the speakers to 'smack that-Akon feat Eminem', everyone started dancing on the dance floor.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and took her to the dance floor and that's where Kagome stated to play around so when the song said 'smack that' they danced around for a bit.

**_Akon_** **_(shady) (convic) (upfront) (Akon) (slim shaddy)_**

_**(I see the one would she be that lady), (oooh) I feel you creepin I can see it from your shadow**_

_**Wanna jump up in ma lap boogin the lypo, **_

_**maybe go to my place and just get my tie bo and possibly**_

_**bring it over look back and watch me **_

Kagome started to play around and smack Inuyasha's ass every time it said 'smack that' and after a few times every on there was doing it.

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

It was now Inuyasha's turn so he decided to smack Kagome's ass every time it said 'smack that'

Things were going mighty fine with Shippo and Rin so were Ayame and Kouga.

_**Up front style ready to attack now pullin the park that go with the light down**_

_**Convicks got whole thing packed now stepping the club wan go in attack now**_

_**I feel it dawn in crack now ooh I see it don't look back now I'm a call 'em then**_

_**I put the mat down money no problem pocket full of that now.**_

Sakura and Saske were smackin it down and so were Kikyo and Naraku.

_**I feel you creepin I can see it from your shadow**_

_**Wanna jump up in ma lap boogin the lypo, **_

_**maybe go to my place and just get my tie bo and possibly**_

_**bring it over look back and watch me **_

Kagura and Naruto were definitely doin the 'smack that'

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

**_Slim shady_**:

_**ooooh look like another club bang on there hang on this thing on**_

_**get a little drink on there Akon clip with his Akon shit you can bake**_

_**on it, petercure, manicure, kitty cat claws the way she climbs up**_

_**up and down those claws lookin like one of them puddy cat dolls**_

_**turn on the homo woody back do my chores**_

_**steps those days didn't think I saw her creeps up behind and like **_

'_**yoooour' I'm like 'I know lets cut to the chase not time to waste back **_

_**to my place' plus from the club to the cribs like a mulloway I'm more like **_

_**a palace shallasay and plus I gotta pal every galas in fact he's the singin **_

_**the song that's playin**_

_**Akon: **_

_**I feel you creepin I can see it from your shadow**_

_**Wanna jump up in ma lap boogin the lypo, **_

_**maybe go to my place and just get my tie bo and possibly**_

_**bring it over look back and watch me **_

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

It was now everyone started having ass smacking fights

"Ooooh kinky" said Miroku smacking Sango's ass coz that's what he likes doing it

"Aw I'll show you kinky" said Sango smacking his ass twice

_**Eminem's rollen, D an em rollen, boo when all marvellousless rollen**_

_**Woman just holden, big booty rollen, soon I'll be on an endless goin**_

_**D hitten all less than (3) blockwill style like (we) girl I can tell you want **_

_**me cos lately **_

_**I feel you creepin I can see it from your shadow**_

_**Wanna jump up in ma lap boogin the lypo, **_

_**maybe go to my place and just get my tie bo and possibly**_

_**bring it over look back and watch me **_

Everyone's asses were getting really sore

"Awww man my ass is so friggin sore" said Uske rubbing his ass with his partner dancing round him

"You'll survive" Keiko said smacking his ass again

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

When the song was finished everyone was rubbing their asses and saying stuff like "Agh man ass is so sore!"

Then out of the blue about 6 MIB agents came in with guns strapped to their belts.

"Hey whaddaya think ya doin, this is a private party" said Kouga getting into their faces

"Get out of the way kid we are special agents and we are looking for Kagome Kagraishi or known as Kagome Higurashi" one of them said holding up one of them badges and pushing him to the ground.

"There she is" pointed on of them at Kagome

Kagome ran for it but they cornered her and grabbed her so she couldn't move.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled trying get to Kagome but couldn't since he was being blocked by the agents.

"OK OK move out" Said the agents running out with Kagome until they got to the door.

More recruits of agents started coming out and blocking the crowd of friends getting to Kagome.

It took to agents to hold Kagome down. Another agent brought over a black suit case to and opened, he got a tube with this liquid in it, he then attached a needle to it.

As soon as Kagome saw it she started to struggle, Inuyasha had a front row view, and he could see everything.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!" Kagome said with tears coming out of her eyes

"KAGOMEEEE!!!" Inuyasha watched as the needle was drawn into her neck

"…Inuyasha…I love you…" Kagome said as she passed out

"Don't worry she's not gonna die, she'll just lose her memory of ever meeting you or her trashy friends" said an agent teasing him behind agents holding him and the others.

"YOU EVIL FUCK FACE" he tried to get through but it was useless

The men held the crowd and Inuyasha in, Inuyasha was screaming "NOOO…KAGOME!!!" with tears coming down his face as Kagome was taken away out the door as everyone watched.

Hehe a cliff hanger! My very first, and thank you to all of my reviewers.

I did get this anonymous reviewer named kagome, she did leave her e-mail but my internet won't let me send it for some reason. This is not the end of the story so don't have a hissy k? I made this chapter extra long since I kept you waiting for a while. If you have any questions or idears? Please put it in when you review thanx. 

…sorry my stupid dail-up internet didn't work…thats why it took so long


	13. Who are you?

Parings: InuyashaXKagome 

SangoXMiroku

SakuraXSaske

UskeXKeiko

NarutoXKagura

KougaXAyame

KikyoXNaraku

ShippoXRin

**The Life Story of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 12: Who are you?**

**Last time:**

"**INUYASHAAAAAA!!!" Kagome said with tears coming out of her eyes **

"**KAGOMEEEE!!!" Inuyasha watched as the needle was drawn into her neck**

"…**Inuyasha…I love you…" Kagome said as she passed out**

"**Don't worry she's not gonna die, she'll just lose her memory of ever meeting you or her trashy friends" said an agent teasing him behind agents holding him and the others.**

"**YOU EVIL FUCK FACES" he tried to get through but it was useless **

**The men held the crowd and Inuyasha in, Inuyasha was screaming "NOOO…KAGOME!!!" with tears coming down his face as Kagome was taken away out the door as everyone watched**

Inuyasha broke down in tears when all the agents left, but then he went after the van trying to get to it, but it was just too fast for him.

"KAGOME!!!!!!" he yelled as he ran for her

Inuyasha came to the point where her just couldn't run, all her could do was watch as the van got smaller and smaller as it left sight.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright asked Miroku coming up to him and putting a friendly arm on his shoulder.

'Ka-Kagome's really go-gone" Inuyasha cried with his head in his hands

"Inuyasha!" Sango said coming up to Miroku "Is Inuyasha alright?" asked Sango with worry

"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in agony

"We should get you home" said Miroku getting a good grip of his arm and Sango of the other one.

"Everyone? We've goin to take Inuyasha home" said Sango looking at them as they walked out the door.

When Miroku and Sango walked into Inuyasha's beach house they sat him on the couch to try and talk to him and stuff maybe cheer him up a bit.

"Inuyasha we know how you are feeling" Sango started "I lost somebody very important to me too" she tried to look at him in the eye.

Kagome(weeks later)

Kagome was wearing a baby pink dress that stopped at her knees, over the dress she wore a white cardigan over her shoulders, she was wearing 4 inch white high heels, had black mascara, blue eye shadow and her hair was tied up into a neat nice bun but not a tight one.

Kagome was playing the piano like a good little girl.

"Kagome that was very well done" said a middle aged woman dressed in a light orange woman's business suit standing a meter away from Kagome.

"Thank you mother" Said Kagome sweetly turning her head to her God mother and then went back to playing

Kagome had long since moved to a town of Sukura, the Kagraishi's had there house moved into Sukura so Inuyasha and the others could not find her…

Then the door bell rang, Kagome went to answer it and it was Houjou he had some pink roses to give her wrapped in pink tissue paper with a red ribbon around it to hold it into place.

"Hello Kagome, you look beautiful in that dress" Houjou said sweetly

"Oh, why thank you Houjou…here come in" Kagome said stepping to a side opening the door as far as it could go with a smile.

Houjou and Kagome went to sit at the kitchen table to talk a little.

"So how have you been lately after your accident?" asked Houjou nicely

"Every things been going very well, but I can't help the feeling that I feel something is missing…like I'm forgetting something or someone…" said Kagome looking down at her thighs clenching her dress.

"I assure you are not forgetting anyone, we have all told you everything you knew before you accident" said Houjou in a calming voice" Now how about we go up to your room and talk a little more" said Houjou coming up to her and grabbing her hand pulling her up to her room making her gasp.

When they got up to her room Kagome and Houjou sat on her bed that was covered with baby pink sheets and covers with frills and stuff, the room was wall papered with baby pink and had pink roses in the background in 3 straight lines in the middle.

The bookshelf was white and had nice books, encyclopaedias, dictionaries and stuff like that, the wardrobe was white and filled with nice clothes, not like the rebel clothes Kagome and her friends wore. In the corner there was a white study desk where she did her homework and kept notes in the draws.

"Ok Kagome come here" Houjou said with open arms

Kagome moved over until her head was resting on his chest, his hands moved over her back in a comforting movement.

"Kagome…now why do feel that you are missing some one or something's?" he asked in his normal calm voice.

"Well you see I've been having these dreams, it all started when- I was in a big house in a big room full of other teenagers like myself, I had blonde hair, I was dressed in these black jeans, blue short singlet, leather jacket with a strange symbol on it and some rather big shoes, this song started to play and went a little like this-

**_Akon_** **_(shady) (convic) (upfront) (Akon) (slim shaddy)_**

_**(I see the one would she be that lady), (oooh) I feel you creepin I can see it from your shadow**_

_**Wanna jump up in ma lap boogin the lypo, **_

_**maybe go to my place and just get my tie bo and possibly**_

_**bring it over look back and watch me **_

"I started to play around and smack this youth with blood red hairs ass…I mean bottom every time it said 'smack that' and after a few times every one there was doing it" Kagome explained

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

'_**smack that' all on the floor**_

'_**smack that' give me some more**_

'_**smack that' till you get sore**_

'_**smack that' oooooh**_

"I don't know who these youth are…then a little later in the dream I called this blood red haired youth Inuyasha and smacked his bottom" Kagome explained

"Then when the song finished these men in black suits came in, this brown hair youth who tried to stop them and then he said: Hey whaddaya think ya doin, this is a private party! Then they held up their badges and pushed him to the ground in a horrible manner" Kagome said looking up at him in his arms.

"One of the men in suits asked for Kagome Kagraiashi-me and then said 'or Kagome Higuarishi', they took me and they held back all of the youth who looked like they were trying to get to me…save me…then one of the men in the suits brought over a case, opened it and started putting together a needle with this strange liquid in it, he came over to me and injected it in me, everything went blurry and I blacked out, then I heard this voice calling out my name, like a boy my age and then that's when I woke from my slumber" Kagome explained

"Well the main thing is that you are safe with me" Houjou said in a very comforting way

"Although Higurashi sounds very familiar in way…I also had this other dream about a boy with silver hair, me and him were kissing and holding hands, then it went to a scene where he was comforting me telling me that 'that's not gonna happen and its ok" Kagome explained

"Kagome there only dreams…you shouldn't worry about them" Houjou explained rubbing her back.

"I know I know" Kagome lied, she knew they ment something and that something was definitely missing.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was at his mums beach house cooking ramen on the stove plate, he was thinking about Kagome and what she was doing right now.

Kouga and Ayame

Kouga and Ayame where walking down the street hand in hand as their car had broken down and they were out looking for a repair guy to fix it until Ayame spotted a very familiar face coming up the street along side Houjou.

"Kouga, look its Kagome" Ayame pointed but not making it too obvious

Kouga looked instantly "Hey it is, but what's she doin wit Houjou and why is she wearin that ugly dress?" Kouga scratched his head

"I don't' know but wait til tell Inuyasha, he'll be thrilled" said Ayame happily

"Do you think we should go over and talk to Kagome?" asked Kouga looking at his girlfriend

"K" Ayame grabbed her guyfriend and went up to Kagome who was looking in a window of a florist shop full of flowers.

"Hey Kagome" said Ayame walking up to her hand in hand with Houjou

"Excuse me? But who are you" Kagome said like a Nazuna copy

"It's us Ayame and Kouga and what you doing with Houjou?" asked Kouga

"I'm sorry but I don't know how you know my name?" said Kagome

"We do not know you, come on Kagome lets go" said Houjou attempting to pull Kagome away

"Aren't you with Inuyasha anymore?" asked Ayame

"Inuyasha…? The name seems familiar but I'm sorry I don't know you" Kagome headed off with Houjou pulling her along.

When Kagome was a certain distance away Kouga and Ayame began to discus Kagome…

"Ok what the hell that was way too weird, it's like she didn't even meet us or Inuyasha" Ayame said

"Keh tis kinda weird isn't it?" Kouga said

"We should get back to Inuyasha and tell him, maybe he can talk some sense into her" said Ayame

"But first we gotta find a repair man" said Kouga scratching his head

When Kouga and Ayame had found a repair man they drove off to Inuyasha's place to tell him what's going on.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was at the table eating his ramen thinking of Kagome while looking at a photo of him and her.

Inuyasha was behind Kagome resting his chin on her shoulder smiling while Kagome was smiling happily.

"If only Kagome were here…" Inuyasha sighed

Soon a knock on the came, Inuyasha got up to answer it and it was Ayame and Kouga who had some news that would cheer him up.

"Hey you guys come in" Inuyasha said gesturing inside with the door wide open.

"Inuyasha! You'll never believe who we just saw down the street in Sukura when me and Ayame were takin' a joy ride and planning to take a weeks holiday in Tokyo" Kouga seemed all surprised

"We saw Kagome!" Ayame said in surprise

"What!? Really?!" Inuyasha had his jaw right open

"But the strange thing was she looked like she was going out with Houjou, she looked like a Nazuna copy and it was as if she didn't meet any of us" Kouga said sadly

"That is kinda weird…well I did remember at your party when those dudes took Kagome away just before she had a needle stabbed into her one of dem dudes said it was an amnesia needle" Inuyasha remembered

"We have to try to make her remember" Ayame said in confidence

"Ok you guys I'm going to see Kagome, I'll be back in week" Inuyasha said heading to his room and pulling out a bag ready to pack.

"But what if she doesn't remember you?" Ayame said with Kouga and her following Inuyasha

"Aww don't worry she will, get your shit and get in my car…where've going for a weeks holiday in Sukura" Inuyasha said cramming the zip shut

"Right" Kouga and Ayame said going out, getting their stuff and then putting it in Inuyasha's boot.

When Inuyasha came out he had stuff crammed in a suit case plus his wallet, phone and other shit in his pocket, Ayame and Kouga were already in the back seat of Inuyasha's car so Inuyasha took it as a sign that they were ready to go.

"OK lets go to!—uh where'd you say Kagome was?" asked Inuyasha revin his car up and then down

"Sukura" Ayame said

And with that Inuyasha reved his car back up and then drove off to Sukura…

Sorry you guys I gotta leave it there coz I don't want to write chapters that long, I don't know when Kagome's gonna remember and all that but anyways I hope you enjoyed.

Please review I don't want to be writing stories to myself. I thought I might put another chapter early coz I made all you guys wait so long. 


	14. I remember!

Please I need ideas 4 some reviews!!!!!! Please!!!

**The Life Story of an Orphaned Kagome**

_I don't own the Inuyasha or any of the other characters so don't sue me…damn I keep forgetting to say that but oh well I'm sure it won't kill ya… _

**Chapter 13: I remember!**

**Last time:**

"**Aww don't worry she will, get your shit and get in my car…where've going for a weeks holiday in Sukura" Inuyasha said cramming the zip shut**

"**Right" Kouga and Ayame said going out, getting their stuff and then putting it in Inuyasha's boot.**

**When Inuyasha came out he had stuff crammed in a suit case plus his wallet, phone and other shit in his pocket, Ayame and Kouga were already in the back seat of Inuyasha's car so Inuyasha took it as a sign that they were ready to go.**

"**OK lets go to!—uh where'd you say Kagome was?" asked Inuyasha revin his car up and then down**

"**Sukura" Ayame said **

**And with that Inuyasha reved his car back up and then drove off to Sukura…**

Kouga and Ayame directed Inuyasha to the town of Sukura where Kagome was seen, when they got there the three went to a small motel called 'The Kotoshimo inn'. Inuyasha drove to the receptionist and paid and so did Kouga and Ayame. The motel looked kinda empty

(A/N: yeah I know that motel name sounds cheesy but it was the only Japanese name I could some up with)

When everything was set the three went to their room, the room was white with dark blue sheet covers on the two double beds and 2 single beds, the carpet was a bluish greenish carpet.

Inuyasha decided to take a look at the bathroom, the bathroom was all white, there was a spa bath, a shower and then a sink with a mirror and a cupboard under the sink that was empty so Inuyasha decided to put some of his stuff in there so he did.

When Inuyasha came out of the bathroom her saw Kouga and Ayame kissing on the bed and this made Inuyasha think of Kagome and how they used to do that while knowing what bed they chose.

"Uh…you guys?" Inuyasha said cocking an eye brow

"Uh sorry, instinks" Kouga shot off Ayame who pouted

"So where exactly did you see Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned

"Well we saw her wit Houjou holdin hands and lookin in a florist shop window" Ayame said reading her memory

"Keh it was pretty weird" Kouga said sitting on the bed.

"So we will we go and scan for her now" asked Ayame getting up and getting her hand bag

"Yeah, we should" Said Inuyasha

Kouga, Ayame and Inuyasha went off to search for her, first they went to look in all the pretty Nazuna type girl shops, then in all the nice French looking café s. Kouga and Ayame hand in hand decided to split with Inuyasha to see if they could see any sign of her so they did.

Inuyasha's hair had grown back to silver and Kagome's hair had grown back to black again. Meanwhile Kagome was walking out of a fancy shoe shop and Inuyasha was walking briskly down the street and that's when they had impact.

"Oh deary me I'm so sorry, here let me help you up" said Kagome as she accidentally bumped Inuyasha to the ground.

"Uh…nah sall cool" Inuyasha said not looking at Kagome

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the eyes while helping him up.

When Inuyasha was on his feet Kagome said.

"Have we met?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha felt familiar to her

"Yes we have…it's me Kags don't you remember?" Inuyasha said with a warm smile

"…" Kagome was stunned, looks familiar but how?

"Oh my word I am really truly sorry" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha

"Kagome your so called parents have been lying to you all this time about all this" Inuyasha explained to her

"I'm sorry but I don't know you" Kagome said unsure

" Kagome, come with me and I will explain everything" Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes and held her hands in his.

Kagome hesitated…

"Kagome? Kagome my love where are you?" she heard Houjou from in the shop looking for her

"Yeah" Kagome said like she was her old self again

Inuyasha and her hand in hand went back to the motel, and then Inuyasha would soon call Ayame and Kouga to say that he having progress in bring the real Kagome back. Kagome and Inuyasha were now sitting on the side of the bed face to face…

Inuyasha suddenly put his arms around her neck stunning Kagome, Kagome soon realized that he wasn't hugging her, her was taking off her necklace.

"I gave this to you…" her said looking at the heart "This opens" Inuyasha got his nails in a small crack and opened it up.

When he opened it up, on one side of the heart was Kagome and she was smiling and on the other side was Inuyasha and he was smiling too.

Then suddenly Kagome started to have all these flash backs of her and Inuyasha and all of their memories.

FLASH BACKS (A/N: you know how in flash backs in the real Inuyasha sires how its all kinda echoy? Well that's how I kinda typing it…um yeah)

Kagome and Inuyasha first met at the boys dorm…

"The names Kagome Higurashi, but please call me Kags like my friends do" she said bowing to him.

"Uh..ok…wait the Kagome Higurashi of the weak-beaters gang around Tokyo?!" asked Inuyasha in surprise

"Keh that's me" she simply said

"We all forever praise you but if you cross us you die…(Kagome gets stunned)…joking!" said Inuyasha

Then everyone laughs including Kagome.

"Ya had me for a second there" Kagome laughed "I never get this good shit at my God parents house" Kagome said slangly.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha and Kagome were at the boarding school and were in lady like class, she remembered when they messed it up on purpose and mad all of their friends were laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………..

When Kagome was sad and Inuyasha was comforting her on the couch at the beach house saying 'there not going to get her'.

…………………………………………………………………………..

The kia followed the Suburu out of the gates of hell and into Tokyo, Sango accidentally went over a pot hole which made the car go 'bump', Inuyasha immediately put his hand on Kagome's thigh as a reaction to the bump. Kagome gasped then blushed and as soon as she did, Inuyasha pulled his hand off.

"Uh…sorry Kags" Inuyasha said with a slight blush

"Uh…that's ok" Replied Kagome while blushing

………………………………………………………………………….

END OF FLASH BACKS

"Inuyasha! I remember everything about what happened at Kouga's house party and I love you!!!" Kagome then embraced Inuyasha who was immediately stunned but very happy and proud of himself.

Kagome remembered everything about Inuyasha, but then Kagome remembered the address book she found in her wardrobe, it had everyone's numbers on it and Kagome had all these flash backs of her and her friends etc etc.

Kagome broke from he embrace as soon as she heard a bang on the door…

"Open up, I know your in there, un hand Kagome now!" yelled Houjou from the door

"Uh fuck Houjou" Kagome said

"Well at least we know your back to your old self again" Inuyasha chuckled

"Keh…" Kagome agreed

The door bashed open and Houjou cam in with his fists ready to punch.

"HOUJOU! You lied to me you told me 'ooh I assure you are not forgetting anyone, we have all told you everything you knew before you accident" Kagome was saying it in a Houjouish voice" Now how about we go up to your room and talk a little more' Houjou you tried to make me forget Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Kagome! I was only doing what your God mother and Father were telling me to do and hurt to see you believe me and I truly want to be with Nazuna" Houjou yelled back

"Houjou…what's that mark on the side of your neck?" Kagome asked

Houjou tilted his neck to show a skull with fire all around it…

"Dudy is that you?" Kagome looked surprised

"Wait…The skull, the amnesia needle was used on me too…" Houjou confessed "Nazuna wasn't always the way she was, she had the needle too in fact they aren't even her real parents, there've her god parents" Houjou explained

"So Kagome isn't the only one…" Inuyasha said out loud

"No…everyone at that boading school has had the needle or is going to have it" Houjou explained

"My bro sent me there, that bastard!" Inuyasha was furious "Oh no RIN!" Inuyasha warned

"I'm gonna tell Kags god rents I'm quitin this shit and getting Nazuna to realize she had the needle too" Dudy went off

"Kagome get dressed, I put some clothes in the black suit case, we have to go and get Rin but we need some help from some friends" Inuyasha said pulling out his phone

Kagome put on some black baggy track suit pants, a long grey singlet, a black hoodie and put on her skate shoes.

"Hey Inuyasha? Don't I have a silver motoroller mobile?" asked Kagome

"Yeah here it is" he threw it at Kagome and Kagome caught it and put it in her track suit pants pocket.

Inuyasha and Kagome went into Inuyasha's car and drove to find Kouga and Ayame, when they did they went off to Sesshomaru's place where Rin was.

Inuyasha told Kagome to txt to Rin to sneak out in the gardens and then they would come and pick her up.

Inuyasha instructed Kagome to sit in the drivers seat and drive off if Sesshomaru or anyone working for him found them.

Kagome and the others waited as they were scared for themselves and Inuyasha and then…

"Hey you Inuyasha Sesshomaru-Sama wants you back!" said two agents in black chasing them.

Kagome got in the front passenger seat, Rin got in the back and Inuyasha got in the drivers seat and then Inuyasha drove off winding the window down and saying.

"Shove that amnesia needle up you ass!" Inuyasha yelled as they were 30 meters away from them.

Everyone laughed as he sped off on to the hwy back to Sukura at the motel where they would hide out and hide the car in a bush somewhere.

When they got back to the motel Rin and everyone got out and Inuyasha led the way to the room, when everyone got in they thanked Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha thanks a lot Sesshomaru was really getting on my nerves" Rin said happily

"Sall right Rin" he smiled back a brotherly smile

"Hey Rin you want me to give Kags money to get you stuff that you need like tooth brush, pajama's clothes and shit like that?" said Inuyasha with a brotherly smile

"Yeah…thank you Inuyasha" Rin said happily

"K do you want me to get anything else?" asked Kagome getting ready to go

"Nah we should be good to go" said Kouga lying on his and Ayame's bed

"K seya" Kagome went out the door

Kagome was out in the shops with Inuyasha's credit card, she brought a tooth brush and some undies and socks from the super market and then went into target to get some clothes and pajamas.

Kagome came to Inuyasha's door, she knocked and then Inuyasha opened the door to her, she gave the stuff to Rin and then hugged Inuyasha.

"I'm so glad I remembered you" Kagome said in his ear

"I'm so glad I met you Kagome" Inuyasha said with meaning

They broke and then gave each other a kiss, Rin came out with a pair of long orange and green flannelette pajama pants and a orange singlet.

(A/N: Think of Rins Kimono in the Inuyasha series)

"Thanks Kagome you're the best" Rin hugged Kagome

Rins mobile started to ring, Shippo was on the other line so Rin picked it up.

"Hey babe where are ya, you still a Sesshy's place?" asked Shippo on the phone

"Nah I'm in Sukura and I am staying in a motel with Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame and Kagome" Rin explained

"Where a bouts?" asked Shippo

"Kotoshima inn" Rin said

"Can I join the party?" asked Shippo

Rin put the phone to her neck "Hey Inuyasha do you mind if Shippo stays with us?" asked Rin

"Yeah tell him to pack all his clothes and shit coz we'll be leavin for my place on Saturday" Inuyasha explained

"You hear that?" Rin put the phone in the right place and asked

"Yeah all my clothes and shit yup got it" Shippo said happily

"Oh and hide your car in a bush somewhere k?" said Rin

"Ok bye babe" Shippo had the last word

It was now 8:00pm everyone was chilling out, the teens ordered room service and the boys were pigging out on pizza, ice cream and other crap while the girls had a bit of each.

Then there was a knock on the door, Kagome went to answer it and it was Shippo "Oh hey Shippo come right in" Kagome said letting him in with his two huge suit cases

"BABE!" Rin went and embraced him "its been sooo long" said Rin

"I know I was really missin ya" said Shippo tightening his grasp

The teens stayed up doing what ever until they got tired so Rin and Shippo shared a single bed, Inuyasha and Kagome shared a double bed and Ayame and Kouga shared a double bed too.

The couples slept together in peace…

Woa that was a pretty hectic chapter, a lot definitely happened, I'm running low on review food……mmmm butter… randa15 drools in Homer Simpson way anyway back to the point I did have this other idea I got in a review (Inuyasha has his own agents or something).

That sounds like a good idea I might use somehow but please I'm hungry 4 ideas and reviews

ya see this/

/ keep going

/don't stop

/theres something I want to say

/theres some thing I want to confess…

/ patient my pets it will come

/ The trail of happiness

/and no I'm not talking about god

I LOVE YOU ALL…nah…just kidding…heh…heh…stop reading.

Go on laugh your heads see if I care sniff 


	15. Leave Kagome alone or else

Parings: InuyashaXKagome 

SangoXMiroku

SakuraXSaske

UskeXKeiko

NarutoXKagura

KougaXAyame

KikyoXNaraku

ShippoXRin

**The Life Story of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 13: Leave Kagome alone or else!**

_**Disclainer: I'm not even gonna bother, if you have any problems? Talk to my consultant-Mr Middle Finger.**_

**Last time:**

**Then there was a knock on the door, Kagome went to answer it and it was Shippo "Oh hey Shippo come right in" Kagome said letting him in with his two huge suit cases**

"**BABE!" Rin went and embraced him "its been sooo long" said Rin**

"**I know I was really missin ya" said Shippo tightening his grasp**

**The teens stayed up doing what ever until they got tired so Rin and Shippo shared a single bed, Inuyasha and Kagome shared a double bed and Ayame and Kouga shared a double bed too.**

**The couples slept together in peace…**

The morning sun shon brightly through the windows, the teens had forgotten to shut the curtains before going to sleep but that was the least of their worries; they had people after them and here they all are hiding out in a motel.

"Agh fuck this sun is bright" Kagome groaned

In about an hour everyone was up, Inuyasha was planning to call room service and every one else was tired from last night.

For the next three days the couples did nothing but sit around and do bugger all, they where board shitless and desperately needed some excitement so the group packed up and decided to go to back to Inuyasha's place since in his beach house he had 10 bedrooms that each contained a double bed.

When everyone was packed up Shippo and Rin went in Shippo's car and Kagome, Kouga, Ayame and Inuyasha went in Inuyasha's car, Inuyasha led the way all the way back to his place.

When Inuyasha had gotten back all of the teens got out of the cars and went inside with Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome turned 16 next Friday April 5th and when she was 16 her god parents would stop chasing her all together try to make her into something she's not.

The teens where now sitting on the lounge just talking…

"So Kagome do we all have to get jobs?" asked Shippo

"Yeah it would be a good idea but try not to go out until ya 16 coz that's when ya parents can't catch ya" Explained Kagome

"I'll have to wait two fucken weeks damn it" Shippo said

"3 days for me" Rin grouched

"Tomorrow for me" Ayame grouched

"4 day for me" Ayame grouched

"2 days for me" Inuyasha grouched

"Man what are we going to do for fun if we can't go out?" asked Kagome

"Well I could invite Kagura, Naruto and all our other mates from blue star 5, yeah?" Ayame asked

"So whaddaya Inuyasha?" Rin asked

"Well…I got enough rooms and we all turn 16 so yeah" Inuyasha had a smile of agreement on his face

"Let's call em' now yeah?" Ayame asked

"Keh sure I'll use the home phone" said Inuyasha getting up

Inuyasha had called everyone down for a few nights a and said that they would be having parties every night and sleeping in the next morning. And all the teens had to do was set the speakers and shit up and then wait for them to get there…

When all of the friends had gotten here Inuyasha wanted to talk to them and Kagome and all, everyone was sitting around the loung…

"Ok everyone Kagome does not have to suffer anymore, ok heres what's gonna happen, I will send my agents in and they will sneak in a dismantle and take out any phones leaving a walky-talky on the kitchen bench, the other walky-talky will be with me so they can tell us when to surrender at night, then we will come 7:00am in the morning and then throw pitch forks, rocks and shit at the house" Inuyasha explained

(A/N: that idea came from ISKM a reviewer and also my mate)

"Yeah! Sounds good Inuyasha!" Said Miroku

"Hell yeah but where are we going to get the pitch forks and crap from?" asked Naruto

"I have my own stash somewhere in the shed" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"OK I'll contact my agents" Inuyasha said with a smirk getting out a mobile phone out

Once Inuyasha had did what he did the group decided to have a bit of fun, so they all gathered around the home phone and decided to prank Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older brother, Inuyasha didn't mind in fact it was his idea and since the home phone was on private and it was unreachable by any tracking technology.

Inuyasha dialled the number, put the phone on speaker phone and told everyone to be quiet then pressed record.

"Hello Sesshomaru speaking? Who is this?" Sesshomaru said in his normal snobbish way

"Is Avtar here?" Inuyasha said in an Indian accent

"Who?" Sesshomaru was getting a little impatient not knowing this guy

"Avtar" Inuyasha said

"Can I ask whose speaking please?" Sesshomaru was getting frustraighted

"Kerrpel" Inuyasha said

"Who?" asked Sesshomaru

"Kerrpel" Inuyasha replied in his Indian accent "Hi I was just because I live down the street from you and your agent come to my house today and he kick my dog"

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru yawned

"Your agent come to my house today and kick my dog" Inuyasha continued

"Uh-ha" Sesshomaru said in a snobbish way

"your agent come to my house today and she come on to my property and she kick my dog and my dig needs operation" Inuyasha said

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru is trying to keep calm

"He kicked my dog, I am not lying"

"Oh Really?"

"Yes she did I saw him at my house kicking my dog and why did he do it?"

"Uh-whose speaking and where from?" asked Sesshomaru

"I live on your street"

"Huh?"

"You damn right where I live!"

"No I don't"

"You know damn right you bastard"

"You say that one of my agents would do that?"

"I call the police!" Inuyasha hung up and pressed stop record on the phone.

Everyone started to cack up laughing on the ground, Inuyasha took the recording disk out of the phone and put it in his lap-top, motioning for everyone to come over.

"Hehe lets put this on the internet" Inuyasha started to laugh evilly

"Good stuff Inuyasha" said Miroku

Inuyasha went to this site and put it on the internet and then waited for the reviews to come in, when that was done the group and Inuyasha went out to the garden shed to get crap to throw at Kagome's god parents house and then load it into Inuyasha's boot.

(A/N: for those of you that don't know what a boot is it is Australian for trunk, if you haven't noticed I'm an Aussie that's why you see me spelling colour instead of color and mum instead of mom)

Everyone went in their cars to Kagome's parents house (They followed Inuyasha's car) and the time was now 3:00am in the morning, Inuyasha gave them all scary masks to wear and gloves so that the coppers wouldn't be able to catch them.

The teens got out and started to throw pitch forks, shovles, rocks and other crap at the house making sure they were going into the window accept Inuyasha he tried the walky-talky and started to say…

"Stop making Kagome into something she's NOT" Inuyasha said stuff like this for about 13 minutes until someone picked up the walky-talky.

"Ok, ok we will stop! Please don't hurt us!" Came a distresses woman's voice

Inuyasha rejoiced and then told everyone to stop because they had promised to stop harassing Kagome, Inuyasha just had to make sure of it they wouldn't do that again to anyone because Kagome also had other relatives.

"If you ever do this to anyone again I will be back!" Inuyasha dismanted the walky-talky by breaking it in half and then chucking it in his car along with Kagome, Rin and Shippo getting in the car too.

The teens drove off in their cars back to Inuyasha's to party in celebration of Kagome's freedom well when they got some sleep, Kagome was really happy, tears of happiness were coming out of her eyes as Inuyasha was driving.

"Inuyasha thank you" Kagome said with meaning

"I wanted you to not have to worry about them trying to split us up" Inuyasha replied

When Everyone was back at Inuyasha's, Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style into their room as everyone in their couples went into one of the bedrooms.

Kagome took off her jumper and pants leaving her black tank and red undies and then letting Inuyasha put her to bed, he took off his jumper and pants leaving his jocks and white t-shirt on getting into bed with Kagome, Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha and so they both slept…

END OF THIS FIC STORY THINGY, but I will be putting an after chapter to show what happened to everyone a little after and thanking all the people who actually reviewed and the people who put me all a favourite…But I would like to say thanx to all of my reviewers! I will be putting up another fic called Misunderstood Hanyou and I would like you all to read it and guess what?

I KNOW TWO JAPANESE ALPHABETS HURAGANA AND KATAKANA!!! YAY!!!

ARIGOT!!!! 


	16. Kagome is happy

**The Life Story of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 15: Kagome is happy**

**Last time: **

**The teens drove off in their cars back to Inuyasha's to party in celebration of Kagome's freedom well when they got some sleep, Kagome was really happy, tears of happiness were coming out of her eyes as Inuyasha was driving.**

"**Inuyasha thank you" Kagome said with meaning**

"**I wanted you to not have to worry about them trying to split us up" Inuyasha replied**

**When Everyone was back at Inuyasha's, Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style into their room as everyone in their couples went into one of the bedrooms.**

**Kagome took off her jumper and pants leaving her black tank and red undies and then letting Inuyasha put her to bed, he took off his jumper and pants leaving his jocks and white t-shirt on getting into bed with Kagome, Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha and so they both slept…**

Today was Kagome's birthday, she woke to Inuyasha nuzzling her in her sleep until she awoke from the attack.

"Inuyasha" Kagome complained in a joyful way waking up and laughing at the same time

"Happy birthday beautiful" Inuyasha looked into her eyes

"Thanks hun" Kagome awoke a little more

The time was 8:45am, the sun shon brightly from the windows into Kagome's eyes making them look shiny.

"You wanna have mud cake for breakfast?" Inuyasha said in a low fun kind of tone

"Yeah sure" Kagome agreed getting up

Inuyasha and Kagome were now at the kitchen, with some other very hungry teens around them waiting for the cake.

Inuyasha put the cake on the kitchen table and then went over to get a guitar and amp (the amp run on battery) he plugs the guitar into the amp and then…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, I realleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey love you happy birthday to yoooooooooooooooou!" Inuyasha wasn't the best singer LOL

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips as they fell into a passionate kiss

For about 3 minutes they did…

"Hey...uh we gonna eat the cake now?" asked Kouga holding the knife

"Kouga you spoiled their moment" Ayame gave him a slap over the head

"Aw what was that for?" Kouga whined

"For ruining their mo-" Ayame said but was cut off

"That's ok guys, we'll stop" Kagome said in Inuyasha's arms

"You can cut the cake now Kouga" Inuyasha chuckled at Kouga eyeing the cake

Kouga cut a big slice for everyone, they didn't bother with using plates and forks they just ate using their hands, when everyone was done eating the cake it was all gone, Kouga and Shippo had like 4 slices and were on the couch moaning in pain of their stomachs and Rin and Ayame shook their heads at the boys and laughed at the site.

"Kouga you better not vomit in the car" Ayame warned while she chuckled

"You too Shippo" Rin warned in a chuckle too

After all of them hung out in the lounge and stuff they all went home despite their parents leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone and let them celebrate in their own 'ways'. When all was gone Inuyasha and Kagome started to make-out on the couch, they were both very happy that Kagome was free from the grasp of her evil-perfect God family and Inuyasha's brother didn't know where he was.

That the total end of this fic, than you so much for reading sorry this chappy was short but this is the last chapter and I would like to thank every1 for reviewing!!!!!:

IKSM, Kagome, sesshoumarukagomeforever23, sesshomaru121, darkhanyou27, 4gVn sOuL, hujkhj, charm2999, inubaby262632jamieluv, Monkinkninja, inuyasharockerchicks, kukuk, HardCandyKissez, Snow Drop Princess, fg, sesshoukunbelongstome, Chikyo-sama, Inuhanyouchick, Destiny'sDestination and The Spiked Dragon

thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. i will be doing a sequel

i will be doing a sequel and it is almost done and thank you all for reviewing!!! luv u all


	18. Sequel

Parings: InuyashaXKagome 

SangoXMiroku

SakuraXSaske

UskeXKeiko

NarutoXKagura

KougaXAyame

KikyoXNaraku

ShippoXRin

**The Life Story Of an Orphaned Kagome**

**Chapter 16: Sequel**

**Last time:**

**Kouga cut a big slice for everyone, they didn't bother with using plates and forks they just ate using their hands, when everyone was done eating the cake it was all gone, Kouga and Shippo had like 4 slices and were on the couch moaning in pain of their stomachs and Rin and Ayame shook their heads at the boys and laughed at the site.**

"**Kouga you better not vomit in the car" Ayame warned while she chuckled**

"**You too Shippo" Rin warned in a chuckle too**

**After all of them hung out in the lounge and stuff they all went home despite their parents leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone and let them celebrate in their own 'ways'. When all was gone Inuyasha and Kagome started to make-out on the couch, they were both very happy that Kagome was free from the grasp of her evil-perfect God family and Inuyasha's brother didn't know where he was.**

Kouga had patched things up with his parents, his parents had forgiven him over the whole sneaking out at night thing from school, his parents had decided to team up with Ayames parents and live in Tokyo in a 4 bedroom house in the suburban out skits of Tokyo. They would still go to school in Tokyo.

Sesshomaru finally stopped treating Rin like a 9 year old, she is now living next to Ayame and Kouga in a 4 bedroom house with Shippo living there too since Shippo's parents and Sesshomaru had kinda teamed up.

In fact all of the parents have teamed up but they still have to go to school, they cannot get out of going to school, the parents ring in the school to find out if they are at school and they are doing home work and getting good grades. Inuyasha and Kagome go down to visit every now and then, Kagome and Inuyasha go to school too, since Kagome's mum had died Kagome has to make sure Inuyasha got his home work was done and was going to school, although the principle knew what Kagome and Inuyasha had been through so she let them go on camps and stuff with out parents signing and it just so happened that she was Inuyasha's mothers sister!

Sure Inuyasha and Kagome had plans for the future, Kagome was gonna go to Australia with Inuyasha and teach Japanese when they had learnt English and finished school their friends had similar ambitions.

(A/N: When I finish school and I had learnt Japanese I want to go to Japan and teach English)

It was not long after Inuyasha and Kagome went to Australia to teach Japanese, they where staying in a house that Inuyasha brought in a big town, 3 and a half years later Kagome arrived at the airport of Japan with a huge belly.

It was now that Inuyasha and Kagome were going to start a family, they would live at Inuyasha's mums beach house and then when the baby grew up he/she would live their with his/her mate. All of Inuyasha and Kagome's friends had a child along the way and were going to start a family.

Everyone was happy…

Truly the end…

I hoped all of you liked it please review this story one last time please this is a sequel and yes it is the end of this.

Did you all know that I have an ambition to go to Japan and teach English, at the moment I know Hiragana and Katakana, I know heaps of phases and words. I hope I will be doing fics in Japanese yay!!! Do any of my reviewers know Japanese? Please tell me when you review. Man! This girl at my school calls Kagome Komoku and when I got out my Japanese book today she said 'are you doing Komoku?'It was kinda un called for but funny coz she didn't say Kagome's name right. LOL


End file.
